Living A Normal Life
by micchan
Summary: Chapter 12 is up! Haru and Lucia ask Elie for a date! But who will she choose?
1. Unlikely Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Rave. Just borrowing its characters for a while.

A/N: This is my first Rave fic. It's really not my latest work but hopefully this fic will bring a smile to you. So here it is! Read and review please! If you have any suggestions or criticisms, feel free to say them! Oh yeah, I also use the nick Aetherion (in other websites)  
  
Living A Normal Life

By micchan  
  
Chapter 1: Unlikely Encounter

"Darn you!!! Stop bullying my friends!!!" A boy's angry cry accompanied his fist that was ready to unleash its blow to the enemy. However, the lad's opponent effortlessly evaded the attack and answered back with a strong kick to the boy's stomach. The defeated one lost consciousness and fell to the ground--joining his knocked-out comrades.

The orange sun revealed itself behind the amber clouds, giving chance to its rays to spread on the afternoon land. School was over a few hours ago and most of the students have left. Except for a group of boys and another boy, who decided to settle things in a petty fight. The single lad may seem disadvantageous at first, but in the end, he was the only one left standing.

The boy shoved his silver hair off his face and breathed out a sigh. Then he turned around and walked away from the scene.

The next day...

"I'LL BE GOING NOW!!!!" A brown haired girl suddenly came down the stairs and hurriedly gushed towards the door.

"Elie!!! Your breakfast!!!!" The girl's mother cried out. But only a slam of the door was heard. "Mattaku, she's woke up late again...," her mom uttered softly.

Meanwhile, Elie was catching her breath as she ran as fast as she could just so to reach school on time. It was around 7 in the morning, but the streets of Symphonia were already busy. People were everywhere, but someone caught Elie's attention...

There was this little kid who was crying, muttering about his ball that rolled in the middle of the street where many people use to walk. Elie felt pity on the child and decided to go to him and offer help. But before she even took a step, she was surprised.

"Here it is," said the silver-haired guy coming from the pavement towards the toddler. He gave him a small basketball, which made the kid break his tears into a smile. "Thank you, sir!" With that, the small boy ran to the adjacent street probably to go back to his house.

Elie, who was still in a state of shock, stood motionlessly on the other side of the road still looking at the guy.

"What the? It's Haru...," she thought to herself as her face suddenly turned red. It was Haru! She's been having a crush on this guy ever since the first day of classes! However, this Haru was known as a tough guy in their campus. He rarely talks to people, especially with girls.

Just then, Haru noticed someone looking at him from afar. He turned around and saw a girl on the other street standing there and doing nothing.

"What the heck is she upto...is that Elie?" He sweatdropped as he wondered. But he didn't care much and just left.

Finally, Elie gained back her senses and realized that Haru has left.

"EEEEEEH???? I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!!!!"

That day all the beaten boys were absent and the news of their defeat spread like fire in the whole campus.

"Really? Then that guy must be so strong!" A student commented after hearing the story.

"That's right! Imagine, those guys studied martial arts before and yet they were just trashed by a freshman!" Another one said.

"Ohayo!" Elie greeted as she entered her classroom. The other girls smiled back at her. "I thought I was gonna be late for today!" She uttered as she put her things on her table.

"Hey, have you heard the news? Haru defeated some group of seniors yesterday!" A friend of hers informed her. Another girl came and added, "Yup! Haru's really getting mean...I'm actually feeling a bit scared of him now!"

Elie suddenly reacted, "He's not that mean! I saw him a while ago helping a child! He even made that kid smile!"

"Elie," Melodia tapped her shoulder. "We know you have a big crush on him but he's acting quite dangerously recently. How do you expect other people to react after hearing what happened?"

"How were you able to develop a liking on that guy anyway?" her friend asked.

"Well," Elie bowed down as if trying to cover her reddening cheeks. "I don't exactly know but when I saw him sleeping on the rooftop before, he looked so calm and..."

"And?" The girls' eyes turned round in wonder.

"...and...cute."

Silence.

A few moments later, all of them burst out in laughter of what they've just heard leaving the poor Elie confused if she had said anything wrong.

"WILL YOU QUIT IT!!!" Demanded the embarrassed girl.

"Okay, okay!" Soon afterwards, their laugh turned into giggles until they totally halted.

"Elie-chan you're sooo cute!" Melodia happily remarked when she saw Elie blushing and pouting.

"Sorry about that, Elie-chan. Well, I have to admit he does got the looks but what about his attitude? Don't you care about that?"

Elie intermitted.

Then she replied, "Yes, I do. But I don't think he's really the person he's showing everyone."

After their talk, the bell rang and signaled the start of classes for the day.

Finally! Classes are over!!!

"Jaa ne, Elie-chan! We'll be leaving now!" Melodia said waving her hand at her together with their other friends.

Elie paused erasing the blackboard to bid goodbye to her friends. After they have gone, she continued cleaning the room with the other students.

"Elie, could you throw the garbage downstairs? I need to mop this thing first," her classmate requested.

Elie nodded her head in approval and took the small garbage bag.

Downstairs, as she headed to the main trash bin, she was looking at the sky and pondering about what Melodia said.

"I don't think Haru's a mean person," she thought to herself. "Maybe something's just pushing him to act like that...besides, he doesn't look like a creep..." A weird looking goon suddenly popped in her imagination. She then shook her head. "At least not that way...," she then started to blush(again!). "He looks too good to be bad."

All of a sudden she saw Haru walking towards the faucet which was just a few feet away from her. Okay, there goes the adrenaline rush...

Haru halted in front of the sink and opened the faucet as if not minding Elie's presence. However, Elie was so nervous that she began to tremble! She was too pre-occupied of her thoughts of him to notice a banana-peeling fall off the loosely tied trash bag.

After the silver-haired boy have finished, he took out his hanky and left. Elie then remembered that she was already taking too long standing there and doing nothing. She abruptly took a step forward but because of the fallen banana peeling...

"AAAAAH!!!!"

she slipped.

She lost grip of the garbage bag which flew in up in the air 'til it started falling...

falling...

falling on top of Haru's head.

She dropped on the ground and felt a slight pain on her foot.

"Aw...huh?" Looking up, she saw a static body in front of her, with a black plastic bag of garbage on his head with some trashes dropping to the grassy floor.

She felt like a bolt of lightning struck her. Why of all people who can 'experience' her clumsiness...why does it have to be HARU?!?!?!

"Uh...well," Elie tried to sit up but was still tensed of what she has done.

"Oh my God...this is the worst day ever!!!!" she berated herself seeing Haru's shoulder shuddering in anger...

Haru broke the tension and silence in the scene saying, "You--"

Elie looked at those angered amber orbs. Haru then took the plastic off his head and threw it forcefully on the ground. He started patting his uniform to remove some dirt.

The confused girl quickly stood up and bowed in apology.

"I'm really sorry about that! I didn't mean to do that...it's just because of my clumsiness!"

Haru paused and looked at her. She stared back cautiously.

"Buy me a new uniform, then I'll forgive you," he turned his back and moved forward.

"H-Hey! Wait up! I don't have much money to buy you a new uniform! And why should I???"

But he continued as if he didn't hear anything.

"Chotto!" Irritated, she grabbed a large tupperware cup from the scattered trashes and threw it straight to Haru's head.

"Ouch! WHY THE HECK--?!"

"You just can't order me to do things for you so buy your own uniform yourself!!"

"But you dirtied it!"

"Then wash it!!!"

"Tch!" He abruptly turned away. "Okay, I give up!" He raised his hand and took a few steps forward. "By the way," he smirked at her. "You look really cute when you're angry!"

"Wh--what..." Elie steamed at his comment. She then slackened herself and tried to focus on the one thing she's supposed to do: throw the garbage.

**END of CHAPTER 1**

Read and review please!!!


	2. Naughty Plue

**Living A Normal Life**

A/N: For those who are familiar with this: I've already posted this somewhere and I'm still working on the "probable" last chapter...anyway, thanks for all the support!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rave. Just borrowing its characters for a while.

**Chapter 2: Naughty Plue**

"I don't like him....I don't like him..."

Elie repeated the phrase in her head as she walked her way home.

"Melodia was right! He must be a really mean person and he's happy when he hurts someone! I should have known that after all these weeks!!!! Bakabakabakabaka..." She awkwardly hit her head several times. Good thing the street was quiet with no one to see her, if ever that happens they'd probably think she's a sadist.

Haru was happily walking his way to his house listening to some good music through his small discman. Actually he was a bit bothered by that girl but he didn't know why. She was somehow different from the other girls he's seen...or is it because she was the first girl in the campus who shouted at him. Well, he tried to keep it from bugging him, and just fired up the music he was listening to.

Then he stopped.

He stepped.

He took another step.

And halted again.

Someone's following him?

He turned back but just saw all those people minding their own business down the street. But he swore, someone was walking behind him...who could it be?

He was about to return to his walk when a sight caught his eye. Someone _did_ follow him. But who is he? What is he?

Beside his foot stood a very weird but adorable little creature. It was white like a snowman, and has a carrot-like nose. Its small oval eyes stared at his. Strangely, it was trembling non-stop.

Baffled, he asked the creature, "What is it?"

"P-p-puuuuuun...."

"Huh?"

All of a sudden, the weird creature unbelievably jumped high enough to reach the top of Haru's head!

The pissed boy tried hard to taut the creature off his head but it had a tight grip to his hair which made him feel like he was pulling his own hair instead! Much to his disdain, he just let it stay there until it gets off his head on its own. The strange animal seemed to be very comfy with Haru, or just fond of the boy's silver-tinged hair.

At last he reached his shelter with the unlikely company of the odd dog, or bug, whatever it is. At the moment he opened to door, the creature promptly leaped off his head and landed on top of a chair sofa inside the small house. His place was a little further from the busy heart of Symphonia, that's why it would take him more than half an hour if he would just travel by foot. It was a cozy little cabin located in the fringes of a forest entrance. By the way, Haru is living alone here. His sister, Cattleya, stayed in Garage Island. He was only persuaded to go to Symphonia because school is better, and for that he had to sacrifice some things. He's not really quite lonely being alone, he chose this place because it reminded him very much of his true home back in Garage Island.

Haru threw himself in the couch and took a glimpse at the little creature. It gazed back at him with its round and glimmering eyes.

"Do you wanna eat?"

"Puuuun!"

The boy then stood up and looked inside the fridge. Unfortunately, only a piece of lollipop and a softdrink can were left. Having no choice, he took out the candy and opened it.

"Sorry pal. This is the only thing I got and I haven't eaten dinner yet. Animals don't usually eat this thing so I'm sorry." Just as he opened his mouth to put the lollipop in, the white creature jumped to him in a thundering speed and stole the stick-candy away from his hand. Shortly after it touched the floor, it opened up its mouth and bit the circle lollipop.

"What?! You eat that thing?" Haru suddenly exclaimed.

"Puuun!" It wore a grateful and contented smile on its cuddly face.

The following day...

The cheerful morning sun showered its warm rays to the frenzy land of Symphonia. Each street was slowly being filled up by people looking forward to start their day well. But maybe, not really everyone.

"Hey, is that Glory? What's that on his head?"

"I didn't know that he's fond of creatures!"

"He even brought it with him in school!"

"So that's his soft spot! Cute things!"

"Is he really the one who beat up the seniors?"

Students were talking about all sorts of fuss around the person of attention: Haru. They were babbling about Haru's 'pet'--why he has that, if he's fond of it, if he's just masquerading as a tough person, blah blah blah...which made the silver-haired boy very peeved. However, the little creature won't budge an inch! It doesn't want to get away from his head! Haru already tried to threaten it but it just made it cling tighter to him. It was just too strangely cute to hurt...

But Haru certainly disapproved the way he looked that time. He felt like a clown!

The murmuring and the mumbling wouldn't stop. Haru's ears were hurting. He can't take it anymore. He wanted to blow up and--

Haru stopped. Calmly, he turned his face to them and sighed.

"WILL YOU _KINDLY_ QUIT TALKING ABOUT ME AND JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!?!?!"

The rest of the crowd was startled. It was like it became hard to breathe.

Haru grinned. "Thank you."

After he resumed walking until he was out of sight, the whole crowd sighed in relief.

RIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!

The hallway was quickly filled with students gushing out their classrooms to roam around the school premises and choose a place to have their lunch. Noise was the general atmosphere after classes, with the voices of students talking about different things to their friends. The sun was at its peak that time giving the essence of the middle time of the day, noon.

Haru opened his lunch and revealed the white rice and pieces of sushi inside. He felt laxed right now since no one dared to pick a fight with him lately. He thought that people misunderstood him. He wasn't really like that before. But something _is_ making him act tough. But he didn't think about it that much. Heck, it's lunch time. The food is waiting.

Before his chopsticks touched his viand, he remembered that he also brought a lollipop for his new found "friend". He took the sweet from his bag and handed it to the creature.

"Eh? Hey, little creature! Where are you?"

He didn't wanna admit it but he was worried about it. He was sure of it. Girls will take advantage of that poor fellow. Girls will take anything "cute"!!!

He then rushed to the classroom door and started to look for it, leaving his delicious lunch unattended.

"Wow! That was a great meal!!! Melodia you cook so well!" Elie praised after eating a rice ball created by her friend.

"Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed it!" Melodia replied.

"Of course! This is really nice. It's pretty refreshing now that the sun is so strong!" The short-haired girl complimented as she gazed at the permeating rays of the sun under the leafy umbrella of the tree they were under. Just then, Elie's faced turned serious.

"What's wrong, Elie?"

But she just gave a warm smile and shook her head. "It's nothing much. Just to tell you that I'm not interested in Haru anymore."

The other girl's eyes widened but then looked at her in an i-dont-believe-you way.

"What? Really!"

"Why so suddenly? It seemed like you had a crush on this guy for centuries and now you're giving up so easily?" Melodia asked her in disbelief.

"Well, yesterday I quarreled with him..."

"Eh?"

"It's because he was so stubborn!!!"

After hearing what happened, Melodia gave her a weird look and stood up.

"Okay, Elie. If that's what you think then I won't bother you with it."

Elie just breathed out a sigh.

"Ei come on, let's go back."

With that, the two girls left and entered the main building.

Before they went to their classroom, they decided to drop by the restroom and get fixed.

Upon opening the door, a strange sight greeted them in surprise...

A group of girls were acting so strangely around something....something so... adorable...?

"Darn it...my stomach's rumbling already...please show up now so I can eat!" Haru mumbled as he continued his search for the snowman-like dog. Or bug. He was nearing the other end of the floor's hallway and by that time he was losing hope of finding the creature loitering around with a bunch of students chit-chatting all over the place.

But besides those talking voices, a certain sound caught his ear. That door. It was coming from that door! He walked to it and placed his ear to listen to the shrill voices behind this. He also noticed that the other students near him started staring at him. Well, who cares? He's not doing anything wrong.

"Oh! Look at him!!! He's trembling so much!"

"It's soooo cute!!!"

"What is he? A real-life snowman?"

"Heh! I know it's you! Just as I thought, those girls will take him!" Haru reckoned as still leaned closer to the door.

"Kawaii!!!! I wanna hold him too!" Elie stretched out her arms to the creature but the other girls were mobbing at it.

"Come on now, Elie! Classes will start in a few minutes so let's go!" Melodia suggested.

Although a bit disappointed, she agreed with her friend and walked towards the exit.

When she turned the knob and pulled the door open...

"Waah!!!"

"Eh?"

A boy suddenly fell down on his back to the ground and landed just underneath the shocked Elie.

"Ha-Haru--"

Just then, Haru's face turned totally red and looked as if he was about to nosebleed...

"So that's why they were looking at me, it was the girls' restroom!" Haru finally came to the late realization.

Everyone around the two teenagers looked like statues. Except for the creature...

"Pun...?"

Elie was steaming...her spirit was burning....finally....

"HARU NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She suddenly kicked the helpless boy away from her and let him crash to the hallway wall. Then she grabbed anything that can be found and threw it in a lightning-fast speed at the poor lad who was already bleeding...

Just as the boy turned away his back and tried to face her, a rapid and fatal punch went directly on his face! Haru then abruptly fell to the ground, unconscious.

Elie was catching her breath after giving him a dangerous blow.

"E-Elie...?" Melodia uttered.

Elie then relaxed herself and smiled at her very surprised friend.

"sigh That made me feel a lot better." She advanced towards the staircase but noticed that Melodia wasn't moving an inch. "Melodia, let's go, you said classes would start."

"Uh--okay!" Melodia stammered then went to follow Elie who was already going up the stairs. Before she set her foot on the first step, she took a quick glance at the beaten Haru who was now being 'comforted' by the creature. "Boy, I didn't know Elie could be so _violent_..." She thought to herself before heading upstairs.

After a few hours of classes, the bell finally rung to end the school. As usual, everyone was excited to go out the campus and do whatever they like.

Meanwhile, Haru was just steadily sitting on his chair, looking at the bug-like dog animal. He was the only person left in the classroom since the rest of the students have left. No one even dared to speak to him after seeing him being beaten up by that girl...they were afraid that he might pour his anger on them.

He heaved a sigh and spoke to the creature.

"It's all your fault! Why did you ever go to that cursed place?!"

"Puuun..." But it was busy munching the lollipop.

"Jeez...just because I came to look for you all these happened! First I was hurt by that girl non-stop and when I returned here all I found was my empty pack of lunch!"

"Puuun!" It raised it hand like it was giving him the lollipop.

"No thanks. You can have it all." He then murmured, "You've licked it all anyway..."

"Pun!"

"Wait, let's name you. How 'bout Shibutaro?"

The creature shook its head in disapproval.

"Pun, huh? Then...why not Plue?"

"Puuuun!!!" It seemed to like the latter.

"Okay, so now you're Plue." He then stood up and staggered forward until he reached the blackboard. Unconsciously, he punched the board hard that his fist turned red. He looked outside through the glass window, but his reflection became his focus. He had a black eye and upto now he can still feel it throbbing in pain. Then he imagined Elie, as if she was standing right next to him.

"That girl..."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

R&R please!!!


	3. The New Student

RAVE

Disclaimer: I don't own Rave. Just borrowing its characters for a while.

To T.M.M.S.: Hey, I'm glad that you liked it! Actually, this is an old fic (I started this last year but I'm a busy person so I haven't finished the last chapter). And yeah, too bad I didn't include Cattleya here. She's living happily in Garage island.

To Luke: Hi! Sorry for keeping so long in finishing this. I'm still working on it. Thanks too!

To bizoitnott: Ei, thanks a lot! Anyway, hope you keep reading this! Here's the 3rd chap!

* * *

**Living A Normal Life**

**Chapter 3: The New Student**

"Everyone, please listen carefully." Shiba, the principal of Symphonia Gakko, said to the students who were sitting on the chairs as the audience. The old man who donned in a formal tuxedo stood proudly on the wooden platform behind the podium as he was to announce something to the student body.

"Today, there was a sudden transferring of a student. Although the school year is nearing its middle term, we have decided to give this young man a chance to experience the life that each one of you has in this school..."

After the pretty long but "unnecessary" talk, he finally called for the new student to come out of the stage and see his new schoolmates.

Just as the new transferee stepped out from the backstage, most of the girls suddenly squealed when they saw him. He had a long and reddish brown hair which covered the sides of his face, and he also had a silver-colored earring dangling down his right ear. Shiba then gave the floor to him and the new boy was doubtlessly going to be popular sooner or later.

"Good morning, everyone! I hope we can all get along well in this school. By the way, my name is Harmolio Musica. I came from Punk Street. Yoroshiku!" To finish his short speech, he gave out a gorgeous smile which made the girls almost swoon just to see how handsome he is.

"Tch...what's the big deal about that guy?" Haru mumbled as he rested his chin on his hand. He can barely see him clearly from his distance, plus the fact that he had covered his black eye with a bundle of bandage rolled on his forehead which slanted down to his right eye.

"That Musica doesn't look too bad too...what do you think, Melodia?"

"I know it! He's the one!" Melodia exclaimed.

"Eh? Don't tell me you have on a crush on him!" Elie reacted.

"Exactly!"

Elie just sweatdropped.

"Musica! Can I take a picture of you?"

"Su-sure!"

Click

"Hey, Musica-sempai! What do you think about this school?"

"Do you like it here?"

"Are you enjoying Symphonia?"

"Uh--ladies, could you please hold on for a while? I can't answer all you questions at the same time..."

On the other side of the classroom, the boys grouped together cause they were feeling 'misplaced' in their own classroom ever since Musica entered it. Countless girls were going in and out of their little room just to see or talk to the unlikely Mr. Popular.

"Damn, this Musica's really so notoriously popular right now!" A boy commented.

"This room's gonna turn into rags! All these girls are stampeding here!" Another whined.

"Even my girlfriend wants to break up with me because of him!" Another one added like he was about to burst into tears.

"This is bad. If it goes on like this then our future will be destroyed!" The biggest of the boys voiced out.

"That's right! We have to do something about it!" With that motion, the rest in the group agreed.

Recess time! The students were scattered around the school premises enjoying their delicious food.

Haru was munching his already half-eaten hamburger as he stared at the sky. He was resting underneath a large tree together with Plue, who had become his companion ever since they met each other. As always, the cute dog was eating another round lollipop.

"I wonder what they see in that guy Musica...so he came from Punk Street, huh? Heh! He looks pretty much of a punk to me!"

"Pun?" Plue had a dazzled expression.

"Never mind."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Musica seemed to have enjoyed his first day in the school, and probably his popularity as well. Almost all the time he was accompanied by girls, which made the other boys get insecure at him.

Melodia sure had a likening to this guy, but she didn't had the guts to show up to him and have a little chat. Elie thought she shouldn't mind being shy because many girls will come to him first if she continues to be that way. But she still persisted on just staying quiet because she knows that Musica wouldn't remember every girl who goes to him. She wanted him to know her in a different way. But it seemed a bit harder. Musica was put to the upper section, and their schedules just won't meet. But Melodia said that she can wait, and believed that her wish will come to pass.

End of classes...

"Argh! Where are you again?!" Haru cried out scratching his head. His classmates were looking weirdly at him--he was scattering his things and searching every part of the room for the yet again missing dog.

"Uh...Haru?" One of the students had the urge to come to him.

"What?!" He answered back furiously.

The student seemed to nearly freak out but eventually got hold of himself. "Well, I--I think I saw your pet on the school ground lobby--!" he shuttered.

"He's not a pet--!" Haru quickly grabbed his bag and raced outside. "Thanks pal!" He last said before leaving the stunned boy behind.

Haru reached the ground floor a few minutes later. He roamed around the school building to find any traces of Plue, but he failed. Maybe because Plue is too small to leave any footprints.

The tired teen ended up at the other side of the school, the one facing the walkway which was surround by columns of trees. Frustrated, he leaned his back on the wall and slid down to the ground to sit.

"Where could that Plue be?! I don't want anymore trouble now!"

He looked sideways and saw a long sink with several faucets set above it. Then it came to his mind: This was the place where Elie and him yelled at each other. Come to think of it, he felt kinda guilty for acting rude to her and messing things up. She even knocked him out single-handedly!

But it's weird. He didn't feel any anger or hatred for her. He didn't know why, and didn't wanna bother to know...

Finally, he stood up to try his luck to find Plue once more.

But his thoughts were nagging him. There was something in him that was urging him to search deep into his mind for the answer. It was strange to him, as he has never been so curious before. He always leaves things with an "I don't know". But this time...

Haru was getting annoyed at himself. He staggered forward but faltered at the end corner of the wall. He shut his eyes close and clenched his fist. Then he raised his arm, and released a strong punch.

"AAW!"

He didn't punch the wall?

He opened his eyes and saw a man on the ground with a swollen cheek.

He recognized him as Musica.

Musica promptly stood up and grabbed Haru's collar.

"Darn you! Are you picking a fight with me?" Musica raged.

"What?!"

Seconds later, the area around them was filled with intrigued students. They thought they're having a match!

"Hey guys! Glory and Musica are gonna have a fight!" A student shouted at the others who eventually joined the crowd.

"Haru?" Elie cried.

"Musica?" So did Melodia.

Both of the girls rushed to the scene. The crowd was slowly getting thicker by the moment that they had to squeeze themselves just to get a closer look.

"Haru's really tough. He's just had a punch from me yesterday!" the brown-haired girl said.

"You mean a _deadly_ punch.." Melodia corrected before setting her eyes on the main focus of attention.

Musica and Haru stood a few meters apart from each other and were both positioned to fight.

Silence filled the area, but the raging and excited atmosphere was distinctly felt. The sun was hiding behind the clouds, but the wind tried hard to blow them away. At the moment the light of the sun hit the ground, the 'fighters' moved, as if being signaled for the start.

Musica took a leap from his position with his fist prepared to attack. Haru dodged down, just in time to evade his foe's strong jab. His leg folded and released a hard kick on Musica's stomach. The red-head slid backwards but was still able to keep his stance. After recovering quite fast from the previous blow, he ran swiftly towards the silver-haired teen. Haru, surprised by Musica's unlikely speed, wasn't able to elude the incoming punch. Haru was pushed aside, his neck almost twisted due to the punch's impact on his face. But that won't make him feel discouraged. He clenched his fists and slued to Musica and tried to hit him several times...however, Musica was able to evade them effortlessly.

"Wow...Haru's found his rival!" Someone noticed.

"Yeah! They're so equal!"

"Poor Haru..he can't hit Musica this time!" Elie thought as she watched his punches hitting air.

Musica lost patience already by just evading his blows. He then raised his leg and kicked Haru's head.

"Haru!!!" Elie suddenly yelled. Everyone watching looked at her. She blushed in embarrassment. "So-sorry..."

Back to the action, Musica was hitting Haru's face non-stop, giving him no chance of fighting back.

Haru was starting to get dizzy. His vision began to blur and his muscles were stiffening. He can't fight back like this...and so he had to do his last resort.

"Heh! Giving up now Haru Glory?" Musica spoke in a mocking voice. He was still jabbing him.

"Not yet--" Haru uttered.

"What? UGH!!!"

Musica's face turned extremely pale. It was clearly visible that he was suffering a great distress. He felt a thunder-like pain in his groin right after Haru's leg hit him on the 'spot'...

The audience gasped. He was coiled on the ground, growling in pain.

Seeing Musica's expression, they seemed like they were sharing his grief.

Haru, on the other hand, managed to grin a bit after realizing he has won. But soon afterwards, his mind blacked out, and he fell straight to the ground.

Not very far from the fight, a familiar group of boys were talking behind the bushes.

"Now's our chance to kick Musica's butt outta here!" the fat boy exclaimed. "Now that Glory lessened his energy to fight, he'll have no chance against the five of us!"

The other four members raised their fists in agreement.

"Here's what we'll do..."

Haru slowly opened his eye(the other one was still a black eye) and noticed the white ceiling. He looked around and realized that he was taken to the school clinic. His wounds and bruises were already treated and were covered with bandages and band-aids. He sat up and observed the place once more. It was so quiet, with only a small desklamp lighting the room. A white curtain on his left was hanging on a long metal tube placed as a division for the clinic beds. No doubt he was alone. What about Musica? What happened to him? He surely must've been here, so probably he left. Their fight seemed to be unsettled. He thought that he won, but in the end Musica's stamina proved to be stronger. But more importantly, he was searching for Plue in the first place...so where the heck is it? He glanced at the window, the sun had already set.

Then, Haru heard someone turn the knob. He heard footsteps going towards his place. He automatically put on his guard and cautiously waited for the coming person. Finally, the shadow reached the foot of his bed. The person stopped but he knew he was just behind the curtain. He swallowed first before having the guts to say, "Who is it?"

The person peeped and revealed _her_ face.

"'You alright now?"

Haru suddenly fell in the state of shock. It was the girl whom he had an argument with the other day, the girl who punched him to death, and now the girl who was visiting him...?

"Elie? What are you doing here?"

She then blushed and seemed like she was trying to say something but couldn't.

All she blurted out was "Visiting you."

"Visiting me? For what? I thought you'd rather have me dead by now!" Haru awkwardly responded.

"No way! I'm not that kind of person..."

Haru just stared at her.

"What? What are you looking at?"

He abruptly looked away. "Nothing."

Once again, silence ruled the place at that moment. Elie's heart started to throb, while Haru simply didn't know what to say to her. Now that he knew she wasn't all that violent...

"Elie," Haru broke the tranquil time.

"Yes?"

"What happened to Musica?"

"No need to worry about him. He's just come out from here and said he'll be going home since it's late."

"Oh, I see," he replied looking down. This time, he wanted to ask her why she decided to drop by him.

Just as he opened his mouth, Elie spoke, "Guess I need to go home too now." Noticing his expression, she added, "Is there anything more you wanna say?"

"Uh--well, just be careful on your way home okay..."

Elie smiled at him and nodded her head. Then she went out.

"Why didn't I ask her...?"

Outside, Elie briskly walked towards the other gate exit at the back part of the school. She pondered upon what had happened in the clinic...why was she even there? She already told herself that she doesn't like him anymore. Especially yesterday when Haru acted like a hentai when he suddenly appeared in front of the girls' washroom. But after Haru and Musica's fight, they were wounded. The bad thing here is that only few seemed to care about Haru's state, while the older one, Musica, was quickly rushed to the clinic together with the majority of the crowd. Melodia became worried about Musica, but she chose to come with her to bring Haru to the clinic.

Little by little, Elie's steps lessened until she stopped.

"I guess I still care for him..."

Almost half an hour had passed since Elie left the room. Haru was recovered now, and he wanted to go home and rest. And Plue? He's nowhere to be found. Haru just thought he could search for him the next day.

Haru was now strolling around the school ground on his way home. He groped at the scenery around him--still no sight of Plue. Maybe Plue had a hidden grudge on him...or maybe he wasn't satisfied with just eating lollipops everyday...or maybe he doesn't like him at all... All these negative notions swam in Haru's mind, but heck. Plue's a dog. Could he ever think like humans? Or maybe he's of a special type...

"Huh?"

Noises coming from the next street caught his ears. There was a fight occurring somewhere near his stance. He followed the sounds which lead him to the macabre view...

Five big boys were surrounding someone who was lying on the ground. The bunch of bullies where beating and kicking the poor victim easily since he was outnumbered. Haru then jumped to them and with no hesitation, he released a straight punch to the fattest of the guys.

The group was startled seeing their leader fall. Since it was dark, they only saw the silhouette of the unknown attacker.

"Who are you?"

"Don't try to mess with us or you'll be dead!" They warned.

Haru then stepped nearer to them and stopped under the light of a post.

"Or should I say it would be the _other_ way around?" The silver-haired boy smirked.

"It's Glory! Why are you--"

Before he could finish talking, Haru gave him a hit on the stomach and quickly knocked him out. The other 3 attempted to attack him all at the same time, but Haru was fast enough to evade their careless punches and gave them 3 swift consecutive blows each, leaving them kayoed.

With the bullies down, Haru rushed to the other one whom those bad fellows beat.

"Are you alright?"

As he looked closer, he found out that he was Musica!

Haru handed him a hand right away and helped him stand up. Musica woke up.

"Thanks, Haru."

"Why did they do that to you?"

"Insecure, I guess. Sorry for bothering you. They suddenly had a surprise attack on me and hit my head with a metal tube!"

"That's nothing."

Musica then had the right balance to stand up without his support. He then smiled at Haru. "You ain't really a tough guy at all! You're different."

"They just think of me as a 'tough guy'. But honestly this isn't who I really am." Haru then turned his back to leave. "Nice meeting you, Musica. Jaa!"

Since that day, the two have become friends.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

R&R please!


	4. Lucia VS Haru

RAVE

Disclaimer: I don't own Rave. Just borrowing its characters for a while.

To Rinkufan: Ei, thanks for your review! Musica's gonna stay for the next chappies from now on.

To bizoitnott: Hehe...I never thought that chapter would be really funny...thanks man!

* * *

**Living A Normal Life**

**Chapter 4: Lucia VS. Haru**

****

"Is that Musica?"

"Why did he do that?!"

"He looks pretty strange now..."

Everyone began to whisper things when Musica walked around the hallways of the campus. He was going to Haru's classroom that morning.

"Oi! Haru!"

The students suddenly turned their faces to Musica as if they were all Haru. They stared wide-eyed.

The real Haru then turned to his call.

"Musica?! Is that you???"

"That's right!" He said. The once long and reddish colored hair Musica was now having a black and short spiky hairdo.

Haru went to him. "What the heck did you do to your hair?"

"Why? I don't think it sucks... So what do you think?"

"Um....f-fine..." His tone was unsure.

"I think it's great!" He suddenly whispered to him. "But lesser girls are coming after me now..."

Haru sweatdropped.

"Anyways, that's all! Jaa!" And he left.

During recess time...

"Can you believe that? After their fight yesterday, the two became friends!" Elie noted. She was looking outside through the window with her chin resting on her hand.

"Musica's hairstyle looks so cute! He looks nicer this way!" Melodia complimented.

"Last night, after you left, I visited Haru in the clinic."

Melodia's eyebrows rose. "Really now, you still can't forget about him?"

"It's just a crush."

"I know. But in my opinion, you two look good together!"

"AhemAhem"

A blonde boy suddenly came in front of Elie with his hands at his back as if he was hiding something.

Elie looked up at her classmate and asked, "What is it?"

Just then, he took out his hand and extended it to Elie and revealed a small gift.

"For me?"

He nodded.

The dazzled girl took it from his hand and thanked him. Before he left, he uttered, "Hope you enjoy it."

The boy went back to his seat and fixed his things for the next class. Meanwhile, Elie and Melodia stared at the present and concluded something.

"I bet Lucia likes you."

"Eh?!" Elie began to blush. "Lucia?"

"C'mon Elie. Don't tell me you haven't noticed it? That guy's pretty arrogant but he's only very kind and calm when you're around. And now he gave you a gift!" Melodia explained.

"So...you mean he wants 'something'?" Elie nervously asked. Her friend nodded.

Oh no.

She never chatted with Lucia except if she needed to ask something from him. Lucia is a bit arrogant in nature and Elie just can't ride with him. So what, if he gave her a present? It's probably just another crush, it's a teen's world! Besides, she already has set her eyes on Haru, and not Lucia.

"ACHOOO!"

Haru suddenly sneezed.

"Hey, you got quite a cold there!" Musica commented.

"No, not really. Did someone remember me or what?" Haru replied rubbing his nose.

"Oh, by the way, have you heard about the Principal's birthday?"

"So what about it?"

"Come on, it's been the latest fuss in the school! They said that Shiba-san's gonna hold a party celebration right after classes!"

Haru tilted his head as if he didn't get it right. The principal's old! Can he still dance without going imbalanced?

"Aren't you interesting? This is my chance to dance with all the girls here! Wahahaha!" The spiky head proudly said his plan.

The other one just took out a breath and said, "Do whatever you want. I've got no plans of attending a stupid party for the oldies..."

He walked away but Musica provoked him. "Just wait up, Haru. Don't tell me you're afraid to ask the girls for a dance?!"

"NO I'M NOT!!! It's just that I don't feel like partying at all." Before he could finish, he wore a sad and serious face. Musica noticed this and asked what's wrong. But Haru didn't respond and said not to worry about it and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Perfect! That day would be _the_ day!" Lucia declared with his fist tightly closed and his face in a proud and confident look.

"Right! And I swear everyone will see how beautiful I am!" The man who had a long dark hair stated.

"Shut up, Julius! Just make sure that you won't do and let anything ruin my 'chance'! Or else you're history!" the blonde boy warned which made Julius concentrate on eating his food.

They were sitting beside the canteen window, talking about what they'll do on Shiba's birthday party. Lucia then decided that he wanted to eat some more, so he left to head at the counter.

Good thing there were no more long lines, so Lucia was able to had his order faster.

"One bowl of noodle please."

That voice... sounds very familiar. Lucia looked to his right, and next to him was his rival--Haru Glory--ordering his food!

He glared at him, his golden eyes were narrow and vicious. Haru noticed the angry aura near him. He rolled his eyes to the blonde boy, they both played a staring game.

Haru blurted out, "Who are you?"

Lucia was exasperated after hearing Haru's line. Why this ignorant guy--!

"You don't know me? I'm the heir of Rareglove, Lucia!"

"Rareglove? Oh. Nice to meet you," the ash-hair simply replied.

Veins popped on Lucia's forehead. He doesn't know the Raregloves?!

Haru, confused with what the weird guy said, turned to the student behind him and inquired who Lucia really is.

"He's Lucia Rareglove, the richest kid in this school." Haru's eyes widened. He recalled that the Raregloves owned a mall somewhere in Symphonia!

"You better don't mess things with him, he can easily put you in jail!" The student added.

"Hmph! So now you know me! Don't ever try to bluff me, or you're dead!" Lucia mockingly cried out. But he found out that Haru wasn't paying attention because he was busy blowing his noodle soup.

Lucia was raging with anger.

Then the cafeteria waitress asked the irritated customer, "Mr. Rareglove, are you gonna order or not?!"

"Give me anything good to eat! NOW!!!" The arrogant boy demanded. The waitress got angry and all of a sudden, a large paper fan appeared and she hit Lucia's head hard!

"What the heck?!" Lucia exclaimed.

"Who the hell ever told you to shout at people older than you!?!? Get out of here! NOW!!!"

Lucia, now flushing with anger and embarrassment, marched out the counter and headed straight to the exit. But before he stepped out, he dropped by Haru who was sitting near the door.

"Remember this Haru," Lucia leered at his 'rival' who seemed not to care and continued sipping his soup. "Elie's not gonna be yours!"

Haru choked and blew the soup in his mouth on Lucia's face!

"Elie?!"

Lucia was steaming so hard now that he wanted to get the hell out of Haru. He quickly grabbed the boy's collar and pulled him up forcibly.

"WHY YOU--!!"

Just then, the canteen manager raced to the tensioned scene and using the top of her lungs, she shouted, "GET OUT OF MY CANTEEN!!!!!!!"

The doors were kicked open and the two rivaling teens were thrown outside.

SLAM

"Now look at what you did! You banned us from the canteen!" Haru scolded.

"Shut up! If you hadn't showed up in front of me then this wouldn't have happened!" Lucia yawled violently.

"I wasn't doing anything to you! Moreover, you wasted my food!!!"

"So what?! You're just ruining my day!"

The two glared with full intensity at each other. Their eyebrows met, and their teeth gritted. They were feeling a strong resentment against one other.

"Wow! This is one of those very expensive chocolates!" Elie gasped with the opened gift in hand.

"No wonder, Lucia's a rich guy. He would only buy the best things around!" Melodia mentioned.

"I think he's getting serious about this... Melodia, what should I do?"

"Do? Just relax, okay?" She comforted as she patted Elie's shoulder. "You'll know when you think he deserves you or not."

Elie smiled. "Alright. Then for the meantime, let's eat this!"

There were proceeding to the staircase to their classroom as the enjoyed the rare sweets Lucia gave. But after eating it, they felt thirsty so they decided to drop by the cafeteria and buy some drinks.

Meanwhile, Haru and Lucia were hitting each other now! They were acting so dangerously that the other students were afraid to get near them. They were both 'recognized' items in the school after all--the simple but tough, and the wealthy and arrogant. But there's only one person who can provoke them, and of course, it's Elie.

"HOLD IT!!!"

The two abruptly stopped and startled upon her presence.

"Elie?!" They both uttered.

She put her hands on her waist and scolded them like little kids...

"Just what do you think you're doing?! Why are you fighting each other?!"

"He wasted my food!" Haru wailed with his index finger pointing at the blonde boy. But Lucia ran to Elie as if not minding what he said.

"Lucia, why did you--"

"Did you enjoy the chocolates?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Huh? Oh, yes of course! Thank you very much!" Elie replied.

"Hey Lucia! What the heck are you talking about there?!" Haru panted but Lucia continued ignoring him like he didn't exist.

Lucia consulted his costly silver watch.

"Hey, classes will be starting soon. Why don't we go to our classroom now?"

"Okay. But what about Ha--"

"He's completely fine! Right, Melodia?" He calmly asked like any real gentleman would do.

"Y-yes," Melodia had no choice but to agree with the guy. Now convinced, elie went upstairs together with her friend and Lucia, leaving Haru behind.

"Hmph! What an impudent guy!" He muttered and stuck his tongue out.

Symphonia Park, 7:10 pm.

Not too many people roamed and stayed around the park that night. The lampposts surrounding the place provided the light for the dark evening. But the most extravagant thing you will see here is the beauty and natural glow it gives off--the big fountain.

Elie sat down on the side of the said fountain after taking a walk around the city. She was wearing a light blue cotton jacket, and a spaghetti shirt underneath it and a blue fit mini-skirt which extended just a few inches above her knees. She had just arrived there from the store because she bought a pen. But she didn't go home yet to have a chance to roam around a few streets in Symphonia, a thing she hasn't done often since school have started. She felt sweat on her forehead, so she got her hanky from her pocket. But accidentally, her round purse fell off and landed on the ground.

When she stretched her hand to get it, something suddenly jumped from no where and got her purse!

"Hey!" Elie cried out. The white and snowman-like creature looked back at her and she realized...

"You're the creature from the washroom!"

But it ran away without any warning.

"Hey! That's mine!" Elie shouted as she began to chase it, not considering where it might lead her...

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

R&R please!


	5. Rainy Night

RAVE

Disclaimer: I don't own Rave. Just borrowing its characters for a while.

To Ranma: Ei, thanks for reading! Er...why was it confusing? Or is it that there were just too many dialogues...? Anyway, Haru won't end up that way. Well, I guess there are some instances but that won't happen totally. Just see for yourself in the next chappies.

To Rinkufan: Ei! Thanks for the review again! Actually, it's just that I think Haru isn't a good dancer(sorry for that one. just my opinion...) after seeing him do that one time in an episode (either they made that for the purpose of making the scene funny or just to make Elie laugh). Pardon me if it's like that. This is a fanfic after all so I can manipulate the characters in any way I want. Well, thanks for dropping by!

To bizoitnott: It's okay that you don't like my rendition of Lucia or the real Lucia(?). It was a crazy chapter after all! And I guess this chapter's pretty crazy too...Anyway, thanks for the review!

To ghoulee: Wow, thanks for the compliment! Though I'm still not that confident with my writing, I'm glad to know that you guys are enjoying my work! Arigato!

* * *

Living A Normal Life

Chapter 4: Rainy Night

"Where is this thing going?!" Elie pondered as she continued tailing the creature. It's been quite a while now, and she had to admit that it was a good runner. She groped at her surroundings...she was now entering the forest!

Things were getting a little worse now. The sky was being covered by thick gray clouds, and flashes of lightning were beginning glow in the night sky. And eventually, rain fell.

Elie stopped under the shade of a tree. She wasn't exactly prepared for this unexpected downfall, and her sweater wasn't really for rain, it's cotton. Feeling miserable, she sat down on top of the tree's large root which was surfaced on the ground.

"I give up! It's just my purse, there isn't much money in it anyway so I better go back home once this rain stops..." she uttered.

"Pun!" Plue called from the other shade of a tree.

"What is it? You can take my purse away now."

"Pun!" It was pointing something with its sharp nose.

Elie stood up and tried to find the thing Plue was trying to hint. But the rain was blocking her sight, so all she saw were a bunch of blurry silhouettes.

"Pun! Pun!" Plue then ran to the place it was talking about. Soon afterwards, Elie decided to follow it.

It led her in front of a small wooden house.

"What is this? I didn't know someone lives here!" Though a bit nervous, she collected herself and knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Hi! Uh--" Elie was startled upon seeing the person.

"Elie?" The silver-haried boy muttered.

Plue suddenly leaped off the ground and pushed Haru causing him to fall down.

BLAG!

"Plue?! Where did you come from?!" He cried out as he took Plue off his face. He quickly got off and turned to the speechless girl.

"What are you doing? Come here inside or you'll get yourself a cold!" He said then grabbed Elie's hand and pulled her in.

Haru then closed the door.

"ACHOO!" Elie sneezed.

Haru then handed her a towel. "Hey, you're soaking wet. You might get sick if you stay that way."

"I-I'm okay." Elie shuttered as she began to blush.

"Do you want to drink something? I'll make you a hot chocolate drink." Haru said and went straight to the kitchen.

Elie sat down on the wooden chair beside the dining table and dried her hair with the towel.

"Oh my god...what the heck am I doing?!" She thought to herself.

Just then, Haru walked out of the kitchen to give her the drink. At the moment he turned to the next corner, he saw Elie taking off her cotton shirt that he almost tripped and spilled the hot chocolate!

"Hey watch out!" Elie cried.

"Ah--sorry! I didn't mean to see you changing!" Haru reasoned with his eyes tightly closed.

"Changing? No, I'm not!"

Haru slowly opened his eyes to see Elie wearing a tank top. He was still red.

"Baka! What were you thinking?!"

"So-sorry! Well--I thought--you--I--"

"Okay fine!" She pouted but she too was blushing.

Haru then came to her and placed her drink on the table. "Here. Drink this now so you'd feel warm."

Elie complied and took the cup and sipped. "Hey, this is pretty good. Thanks..."

"That's nothing," Haru replied while sitting on the other chair next to her. He glanced at Plue and noticed some round thing it was biting. "Plue, what's that?" He asked while getting the thing off its mouth. He gazed at it--it somehow looked like the round lollipops Plue used to eat. "Plue, it's not a lollipop! It just looks like one."

"Puuuun!"

"That's actually my purse," Elie barged in.

"Eh?!" Haru then wiped it with his hanky. "Here, this should be cleaner..." He said handing it to her. Elie accepted it and placed it on top of her sweater.

"So you mean you were following Plue that's why you ended up here?"

She nodded.

"Okay...sorry about Plue. I bet he likes to go to places and stuff 'cause I haven't seen him in days!"

"That's alright. Um...were you looking for Plue the other day when you suddenly appeared infront of the girls'...washroom?"

"Ah--yes!" He blushed at the question. "But don't get me wrong! I didn't mean to look like a..." He then whispered. "...pervert."

"I'm sorry too. I beat you up into a pulp and all..."

Haru smiled at her. "At least I'm fine now!"

Elie's heart began to beat faster. This was the first time Haru smiled at her, and it felt so great. She felt that she was now talking to the real Haru; not the tough guy Haru she knew in school. She found solace in him at this moment.

"Do you live here all by yourself?"

"Yeah. I used to live with my sister in Garage Island, but she said that I need to go here to study and prepare for my future. And I can't afford to disobey her." Haru's face turned a bit gloomy after finishing his reply. Elie observed this and asked, "You miss her, don't you?"

He looked a little shocked at first but eventually he nodded his head. "It doesn't feel good when you're alone. It's sad."

"Puuuun..." Plue patted his hand like he was saying, "Don't worry, I'll be here from now on".

"Haru..."

"Anyway," Haru appeared to be feeling lighter now. "Are you going to the party this friday?"

"Huh? You mean for the Principal's birthday? Yes, I'm going. How 'bout you?"

"Yeah, probably, I don't know..."

"What? I don't get it..."

"I mean, yes! I'll attend."

"Really?!" Elie's eyes widened. She was waiting for a chance to dance with him! If ever he asks her...

Haru stood up and looked at the window. The rain hadn't stopped yet.

"Hey Elie, maybe you should go home now. It's getting pretty late."

"Okay." She got up the chair and took her clothes.

"I'll take you to your place."

Elie blushed. "Am I not disturbing you?"

"Come on, Elie! If I just let you go out there by yourself, I'll be more disturbed with thinking of you and your safety and--" Haru slightly blushed about what he was saying.

"Well, like I said, I'm taking you to your house, alright?"

"Alright."

Haru got an umbrella and stepped out. Elie followed him afterwards and stood beside him. Now she's really nervous.

They now started walking. The grass was obviously wet, and the soil was muddy. The temperature was really cold, especially for Elie whose clothes were still a bit wet. Haru noticed her slight quivering, but unfortunately he didn't bring any jacket with him. They've been strolling their way to the city for a few minutes now, and going back to the cabin would be a waste of time. So all he did was to take her shoulder, and draw her nearer to his body.

"Sorry I didn't bring any jacket."

Elie was surprised at his action that she didn't know what to say. She just remained silent and savored the moment, until they reached her house.

"Thanks for accompanying me back home." Elie appreciated as she stood at the doorstep of her house.

Haru looked at her and smiled. He then turned to leave.

Elie followed him with her eyes until he was out of sight. She never thought all these would happen...all thanks to Plue and her purse!

Smiling, she opened the door and entered in.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

R&R please!


	6. Shiba's Birthday

RAVE

Disclaimer: I don't own Rave. Just borrowing its characters for a while.

To bizoitnott: Okay, sorry about misunderstanding it. Hehe... Well, hope you don't get pretty irritated with Lucia (cuz he might really be sometimes in this fic...but he's cool in the anime!)! Thanks for your review again!

To ghoulee: Yeah! Plue's the best! He's probably the cutest creature in the anime world! About what you're suggesting, that's good, but sometimes, it depends upon what kind of situation the characters are in. I write what they think at times but not all times. Well, thanks for that suggestion! I'll take that!

To T.M.M.S.: One of my bad habits is that I only edit my work once but I'm really trying to fight my laziness. And also because this is an old fic so I didn't pay much attention in editing it. Anyways, thanks for noticing!

* * *

**Living A Normal Life**

**Chapter 6: Shiba's Birthday**

The days passed by rapidly and things were getting a little bit too...typical. There haven't been any fights recently and everything seemed to be 'peaceful'. Although it's getting quite boring with doing the same routine each day, both teachers and students alike were excitedly waiting for the Principal's birthday party.

"Shiba-san, we can't let all the students stay here until morning. It's against the school's law of time!" Sieghart, the head teacher, pointed out.

"Oh don't be so overprotective, Sieg! It's only now that the students get to go to school for fun! Right, Mr. Principal?" Shiba's secretary broke in.

"Reina's right, Sieghart. We should make the students enjoy the night too!" Shiba agreed.

"But sir, we need to take full responsibility for anything that might happen to any student then..." The blue-haired man added. Reina then placed her hand on Sieghart's shoulder and cooed to his ear, "You worry too much. You should relax."

Sieghart suddenly perspired.

"Now, now. If their parents allow the kids then it shouldn't be much of a problem." The old man cited.

"By the way, Mr. Rareglove volunteered to take care of the catering services," the green-haired secretary informed. "He said it's his birthday gift to you, Shiba-san!"

"How nice of him! They're so generous to us!" Shiba remarked.

"You just don't know how naughty Lucia is..." Sieghart murmured but the other two missed it. And to end their small meeting, Shiba proceeded,

"Well then, it's all set. Announce to everyone that the party's gonna be held on Friday after classes."

Friday afternoon, 5.30 pm

Everyone was just so excited. Majority of the students had already worn their civilian clothes and was only waiting for the big event to start. The school was filled with Christmas lights and the amplifiers were ready on stage. There were the foods prepared on the long and enormous table, and the music was starting to sound. It's only a matter of minutes before the sun sets, and that would mean the start of the party!

"So how do I look?" Elie asked after going out of a washroom cubicle.

Melodia looked at her friend who was all dressed up--Elie was wearing a green fit spaghetti dress which extended up to the quarter of her legs. Her brown hair was tied up in a peasant-look style, with her bangs still on her forehead.

"You're ready to hit the dance floor, Elie!" She joshed.

"So do you!" Elie answered back. Melodia donned in a white sleeveless top with yellow outlines on the edges, and a black fit leather skirt which lengthened up to her knees.

After some final touches, they went out to the school ground for the event.

"Musica, why do you still wear that?"

"Why?"

"It's night! Wearing shades might bother your vision!"

"Haha! Haru, it's fashion!"

"Yeah right, whatever." Haru pouted as he looked away from Musica who was putting gel on his hair. Haru didn't wear anything 'spectacular' this night if compared to Musica who was dressed in brand new clothes--a dark red sleeved shirt, and a pair of black faded-style jeans, plus his half moon-shaped shades. Haru only had a fit orange t-shirt underneath a black sleeved vest and dark-colored pants. His hair was still the same, like he didn't care if there's a party or none. Well, he kind of didn't care. He's not really that good when it comes to dancing, but who cares. He's just gonna do what he wants.

"Stop daydreaming there, Haru! It's past 6 now, the party's gonna start in a few moments!" Musica said as he dragged Haru towards the school grounds.

"Alright! Alright!"

"Everyone, thank you for giving your time to share with me this special day," Shiba started as he held a microphone on the stage. "In return, I hope all of you will enjoy partying this night and also..."

Sieghart appeared behind the trees, pushing a cart with an enormous object on top of it hidden under a huge cloth. He stopped in the middle of the school ground and grabbed the cloth. Shiba nodded as a signal for him to unveil the surprise. He pulled the cloth away and revealed a colossal cake which stood for 8 feet! Everyone gawked.

"I hope you like it!" Shiba continued. "Anyway, let the party begin!!!"

The volume was turned to its maximum and the disco lights began to sparkle the area. Everyone seemed to be all enjoying. The space was full of students dancing to the groovy tunes the DJ was playing, while the others began to taste the delicious foods set on the table.

"Before any girl asks me to dance, I'm gonna hit on that one first." Musica whispered to Haru.

"Hit?! What the heck do you think you're gonna do?!" Haru exclaimed with a little red on his cheeks.

"Idiot! That's not what I meant! I'm gonna dance with her, okay? And you?"

"I'll eat!"

"Already?! Why don't you dance with Elie first?"

"Elie?"

"Come on! Before that Lucia guy asks her!"

"No, I'll eat first. Besides, it's almost dinner time, I'm starving." He then walked away towards the food table.

"What a stubborn fellow...," Musica murmured then turned to leave.

"Wow, this cake is good!" Melodia complimented after tasting it.

"Yeah!" Elie then noticed a spiky-haired boy going near the both of them. "Hey Melodia, look at him. He's walking towards us!"

"What?"

Just then, the boy stopped in front of Melodia and took off his shades asking, "Wanna dance?"

"Uh, please excuse me." Elie bowed at them then left.

"Musica? Is that you?" Melodia started to blush.

"And you're Melodia right?" Musica was wearing his killer smile again.

She was so surprised that she even stammered with the word, "Sure."

He then held her hand and they ran to the crowd. Melodia wanted to scream for joy!

Elie headed to the food table and got some fries. She was watching her friend dance with Musica as she nibbled her food.

"That's really good for you, Melodia. I know you've been waiting for this moment!" Elie thought to herself. "Hmm...I wonder if Haru's ever gonna ask me to dance..."

She looked at the crowd hoping to find Haru dancing there, but he wasn't. When she turned to her side, to her surprise, Haru was also eating at the other end of the table opposite to where she was! She wanted to go to him, but she was hesitating. As if she's the one who's gonna have to ask Haru for a dance!

"How's the food?"

"Huh?" She looked back and saw a familiar looking guy. With his blonde hair, no wonder it's, "Lucia!"

The boy was donned in a black tight long sleeves polo and cream-colored pants.

"My father gave this feast to our principal as his gift, so I hope you liked it as well."

"Really? This so much food came from you?!" Elie asked in awe at how rich the Raregloves are. "It's great!"

On the other end of the table, Haru finally noticed Elie not very far from him. He paused eating for a while upon seeing her...she looked so sexy tonight...

"Haru, eat! Eat!" He repeated the phrase in his mind to stop glaring at her. But then he saw someone beside her. His eyes narrowed to focus more on the other person.

"It's Lucia!"

"By the way, Elie, would you mind if I dance with you now?"

"Eh--um...sure." Elie didn't want to hurt his feelings. But deep inside, she didn't want to. But she already agreed, so she followed him to the dance floor and well, danced with him.

"Stupid blondie! Why does she have to dance with someone like him!" Haru angrily thought as he munched down his sandwich faster. "But hey, why should I mind him? If Elie wanted to dance with him then that's it!" He then slowed down, and looked at the brown-haired girl.

He frowned.

Then he shook his head with the words running through his mind, "What am I thinking?! I shouldn't feel like this! But I really can't help it if she's with that impudent guy..."

"Glory, why are you shaking your head? Do you have something on your hair?" Someone behind him asked.

"Ah--none!" He abruptly turned back and saw a man with a blue hair. He quickly recognized him as the head teacher. "It's you, Mr. Sieghart!"

"Yes. Why aren't you dancing with the other students?"

"Well...I just wanted to eat first..."

"Oh, I see. You really must like the food."

"Yeah! It's perfect for this kind of occasions!"

"Then you should say that to Rareglove instead."

"What? You mean that Lucia? What for?"

"It came from his father. That food you're eating was a gift from the Raregloves to Mr. Shiba."

Haru suddenly spitted the bite he just took.

"WHAT?!"

Sieghart then punched his head. "Glory! Where did you ever learn that?! Don't you know that it's brute to act that way in front of people!!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I was just _too_ surprised!"

"Kids nowadays are so annoying..." Sieghart babbled under his breath.

"Uh...so, why aren't you partying too, sir?" Haru spoke, trying to change the topic.

"You know I'm not fond of these things," the teacher blankly answered.

"Then why are you here, sir? Were you hiding behind those trees? I didn't even notice you coming from the crowd."

Sieghart sweatdropped. "Actually..."

Just then, a sexy lady came out from the frenzy crowd and was calling Sieghart's name.

"Hey, it's the principal's hot babe! I mean, secretary!" Haru shuttered. He then faced Sieghart but the man was nowhere to be found.

"Glory, have you seen Sieghart?" Reina inquired.

"He was just here a second ago."

"That idiot! Where the heck did he go?!" Reina muttered as she continued her search for him.

"Heh, he's hiding from her!" Haru joshed. Then he took notice of the sandwich he was eating, but now he lost his appetite.

"Pun!"

"Plue? What are you doing here?"

"Pun! Pun!" It leaped and landed on his head for the thousandth time.

"You know, I wanna spy on something..." A grin can be traced on his lips.

"You look really good tonight," Musica complimented as he stared at Melodia. Although he used a cliche line, it somehow flattered her.

"Thanks, Musica. By the way, your hair's cute!"

"You think it's better than the old one?"

"Sure I do!"

He only smiled in reply. Then, he marked out someone moving behind the bushes. With that grayish hair, no doubt it was Haru.

"What's it?" Melodia asked upon seeing him looking at the trees.

"Nothing. Probably just my imagination..."

He thought, "What are you up to again, Haru?!"

Haru peeped behind the dark shadows of the bushes surrounding the disco area. He peeked through the tangled branches of the shrubs. He was looking at Lucia and Elie.

But moments later, he gave up and just sat on the ground.

"Pun?" Plue checked on him from the top of his head. Haru wasn't looking so good.

"It's nothing Plue. I'm just doing a stupid thing! Well, honestly...oh bugger it! Lucia's the rich guy! Why wouldn't she dance with him?" Haru muttered.

"Pun!"

"I want to dance with Elie."

"Pun! Puuun!"

"But I don't know how to dance!"

In the middle of the song, Lucia paused from his dance and put his hand in his pocket.

"Um...Elie, I have something for you."

Elie tilted her head asking what it is. He then handed her a deep red rectangular shaped box. With the look of the case, it seems to be like a necklace.

"Lucia...you don't have to give this to me! It's not my birthday or anything." Elie said in a reluctant voice. But Lucia was just smiling. Elie knew it, he wanted something in return. Not a material thing, but just a word.

Just then, Plue jumped away from his head.

"Plue--!" He wanted to shout but he couldn't.

**POW**

Plue ended up throwing itself on the back of Lucia's head, which made the blonde boy dizzy...and off-balanced...

and accidentally glomp at Elie!

**BLAG**

"BAKA!"

Elie once again used her powerful fist and with in a lightning-fast speed, she punched him knocked out on the ground!

The rest were gaping at the scene.

Elie then marched her way out with an angry look on her face.

"E-Elie..." Lucia managed to gain consciousness.

"Get this!" Elie threw the box directly on the boy's face, knocking him down once more.

"Elie..." Melodia murmured.

"Don't worry, Melodia. She'll be fine." Musica said in concern.

"Hey, hey! Everyone! The party must go on!" Shiba cried out. Good thing the crowd complied, and everything was back to normal.

"Yare, yare... How come our students get violent now? Where did we go wrong?" Shiba spoke. Reina suddenly came to him and replied, "It's just in their generation, sir. It's a world of difference between the time you went to school and this time!"

The old man laughed on her answer. "It's really not nice to get old. Hey, you look pretty tired now."

"Yeah. I can't find that blue hair!"

"Come on, Plue." Haru said softly as he called on the animal who was still staring on Lucia. It then abided by him.

Haru sighed. "You know, I kind of feel sorry for Lucia. I mean, that punch is _deadly_!"

"P-p-puuun..."

Then he smirked. "But it serves him right! He's really arrogant and annoying! Huh?"

He suddenly saw Elie sitting on a bench, drinking a can of cola. She was alone.

Haru gulped. Will he go near her or what? She still looked mad, what if she pours her anger on him too?

"Heck! Be a man, Haru! Be a man!" He ordered to himself.

Elie was still flushing a bit in anger as he looked at her. He wasn't budging an inch, but he was only feet away from her. Finally, she noticed his presence and faced him.

"It's you, Haru."

"You okay?"

"No I'm not! I feel so mad at him!" But her face turned gloomy. "But I know he didn't mean it. It's just that--I'm just mad."

Haru sat down beside her. This is definitely not the time to ask her for a dance.

"Why are you here?" She asked. "Weren't you dancing there?"

"Well, I was...eating a while ago."

He looked up at the sky. The night was very dark, and the stars were like scattered crystals with the moon shining in its crescent form. It was a beautiful and relaxing view.

He was staring at it for quite a while now, deep in thought of the ideas coming in his head. How's neechan? What could she be doing now in Garage Island? Is she having fun there?

But the notions disappeared, when he felt something lean on his shoulder. It was Elie.

"Would you mind?" She asked softly.

"No." He also slanted his head and his cheek touched her brown hair. He could smell the fragrance of her hair and the intoxicating scent of her perfume. Though he didn't know why, he wanted to stay like this for a long while.

Musica and Melodia decided to rest for a while since they were already on the dance floor for quite a long time. The spiky-haired got themselves some drinks as they walked together away from the frenzy.

They were looking for seats when something caught their eye...

"Hey, that's Haru and Elie right?" Musica asked.

"Why yes..." Melodia confirmed but it seemed like she couldn't believe it.

"I didn't know that they're coming into an understanding' now...and Haru won't even want to dance with her a while ago!" He laughed. "Wanna go to their place?"

"Aren't we going to disturb them...?" She said shyly.

"Of course not! We're just gonna go to them quietly."

"But--" But Musica pulled her with him.

Elie drew her head from his shoulder. Haru looked at her.

"So, you okay now?"

She smiled enthusiastically and said, "Yeah. Thanks."

Her mind was clear now, and all those negative thoughts had faded away. It was then when she got conscious of thinking why she ever leaned her head on Haru's shoulder...Well, she knew it was already a late regretting that, but if she was feeling alright she wouldn't have done that in a million years!

Though Elie didn't notice it, Haru felt the silence around the two of them. Aside from all the noise coming from the disco, there was nothing that sounded here. Haru can hear their breathing, and it felt so awkward just to stay quiet. So he collected himself, and made up his mind to ask her for just one dance...

"Um...Elie?"

She was a bit surprised when he spoke because she was deep in thought, but Haru didn't seem to take note of it.

"What is it?"

"May I... ask you for a...OUCH!" Somebody patted his back REAL hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you!" A familiar voice coming from behind the bench said.

"Hey! Haru, you alright?" Elie assisted him as he began to cough.

"Musica, you said we'll go here _quietly..._" Melodia whispered but Elie heard it. She looked back and saw the two: Melodia, who looked in an apologetic face, and Musica who was giggling at Haru's state.

Elie blushed as she cried, "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Sorry, Elie! It was Musica who suggested that we go over here..."

Musica then barged, "Well, I was just surprised to see you two finally getting together now-"

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Haru and Elie suddenly cried at the same time...they were red as a tomato...

"What? You're kidding me!"

Haru glared at Musica.

"Uh...I mean, is that so!"

Melodia then came to Haru and whispered something.

"Sorry but I'm not in the mood now to-" The ash-haired boy spoke but Melodia butted in.

"Hey, Elie! Haru said that he wanted to dance with you! Why don't you guys go over there now before this party ends?"

"Eh?" Elie blushed a bit. Haru noticed this and began to get nervous.

"That's right, Elie! Did you know that Haru was the best dancer in Garage Island?" Musica joshed out as Haru pouted upon hearing his joke.

Elie stood up and smiled. "Sure."

Haru's eyes widened. There's no way he could escape this anymore!

Melodia then pulled Musica away as they obviously tried to leave the two alone. Haru was startled at first, but eventually he got a hold of himself, while Elie was so happy. It's just gonna be once, and she never want to miss this.

Haru cleared his throat. "Let's go...?"

Elie then smiled and grabbed his hand as they ran to the crowd. Haru tried to catch up with her but almost looked like he was going to trip.

The night was still young, and the music was heating the party.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

R&R please! Everything's welcome!


	7. Lucia's Game

RAVE

Disclaimer: I don't own Rave. Just borrowing its characters for a while.

To bizoitnott: Ei, that's too bad. I was able to watch Rave because of AXN Asia and that's how I see Musica. However, since the anime is only a part of the manga, we still can't say how the characters might change as the story progresses. I only have up to Manga no. 14 coz I can't afford to buy all as a student... Anyway, thanks for supporting this fic!

To umi n secylia: Yup! That's me! Sorry if I haven't updated for a loooong time. I just can't decide on what to do with the final chapters coz I'm always changing my mind on what to write. Well, thank you so much for appreciating my work!

To Sasami Minammo: Hey thanks! They really look good together...but I'm a big big fan of Elie...P

* * *

**Living a Normal Life**

**Chapter 7: Lucia's Game**

****

Just as the two teenagers stepped on the dance floor, the music stopped.

The crowd abruptly reacted at the sudden halt, but a few seconds later, a new genre of music was played--romantic and sentimental music!

Everyone then got their own partners for a sweet dance, and well, lucky Haru he already got someone to pair up with. But something was wrong. He wasn't moving an inch.

"Are you alright, Haru?" Elie asked as she looked at his eyes that were like staring at something from afar.

"Haru, what are you doing?! You're supposed to dance with her!!!" Haru was scolding himself in his mind but his body won't cooperate.

He seemed not to have heard Elie's question, so she had no choice but to act first herself.

She placed her arms gently on his shoulders and looked at his eyes once again. Finally, the boy snapped out from his thoughts and slackened himself.

"Let's dance," she whispered.

Haru then put his hands on her waist and drew her nearer to him. He felt a little nervous, but he's happy to have her as a dance partner. They swayed with the rhythm of the song, and now both were wearing gratified smiles on their faces.

Musica, who was sitting on a bench away from the rest, was watching his friend dance with the brown-haired girl. He seemed to be glad at how those two come closer in getting to know each other better.

Melodia then went to him handing him a cold can of cola.

"This is really great! Elie's been waiting for this moment!" Melodia started.

"Yeah. They do look good together, don't they?" He answered.

She just smiled and nodded her head as she looked at them. But Elie's not the only one who's enjoying this, she also felt really glad for Musica stayed with her this night.

"They're so cute..." Melodia murmured to herself in compliment for Haru and Elie.

"And how about..." Musica slowly said. "...us?"

Her heart suddenly began to beat faster. "What?"

"Us. Do we look good together?" The spiky-haired boy stared at her shocked face as his cheeks began to blush.

She broke their eye contact when she looked down and said, "I...don't know."

Musica then giggled shortly. "Sorry, I know that was a stupid question. For the meantime, why don't we dance again?"

"A-Alright."

"Aw! Haru, that's the second time already!" Elie complained shortly after the boy accidentally stepped on her foot once again.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm not really good at this stuff you know..."

"Okay, I understand. Please just be careful now, alright?"

"O--kay." He replied with a sweatdrop.

A few seconds later...

"AAAAAW!!!!!!!" came out a loud scream from Haru whose head almost ended up bumping on Elie's...

"BAKA!!!" came out another bloody scream from an angered girl with a matching death blow on the poor fellow.

The worn-out lad was quickly knocked down on the ground and caused a minor commotion on the people near them.

"Who the heck hit my head?!" The amber-haired boy recovered.

"It's me! And I'm proud to say it!!!" A blond person with a bandage tied around his head marched to his rival.

"Lucia?! How were you able to recover so quickly?!"

"It's none of your business!" Lucia suddenly kicked Haru's head. "And how dare step on Elie's foot twice!!! I'll never forgive you for that!!!"

"Oh come on! Stop overacting with that overused line!" Haru replied while scratching his head. Lucia then grabbed his collar and leered at him.

"Hey, hey, stop fighting over such a petty thing okay?" Elie said to make them quit quarelling.

Lucia then placed his hands on his waist.

"Alright then, Glory," he exclaimed in a mocking tone. "Why don't we just settle this in a simple game?"

"What game?" Haru wondered.

"Lucia-san!" The blond boy's companion suddenly gushed to them and handed him a small rectangular box. He quickly grabbed it from Julius and cried, "I've told you, don't call me Lucia-san'!!!"

He averted his eyes to his rival who was on the verge of giggling. "What's with that face, Glory?! Do you want to back out from our fight right away?!"

"Back out? Stop joking! You haven't even said what kind of game you're talking about!"

"Oh man..." Elie threw her head on her hand feeling a little vexed with the interruption. Just then, Melodia came to her asking what's going on. Elie explained to her friend what had happened.

"Where's Musica?" she asked.

"He's just dancing somewhere in the crowd with some girls."

"You're really lucky, Melodia. You've been with him for almost the whole time!"

Melodia blushed at her compliment.

"Anyway," she barged trying to change the subject. "How about you? Aren't you a bit pressured with the presence of the two of them?"

"I can't really say I am..." the brown-haired girl replied after a few seconds' pause. "I know Haru doesn't think of me the way that I do for him..."

"Do you really think that's the case? If you ask me, I bet he's beginning to look at you differently now."

Elie's eyebrows met. "What do you mean?"

Melodia was about to answer but was provoked when Lucia finally declared what kind of game he and Haru will play.

Lucia then got the playing cards out of the box and placed it firmly on the table.

"Cards?" Haru uttered as Julius began to distribute them to the two players.

"We'll be playing a card game called Bluff," he started while waiting for Julius to give them their equal share of the cards. "Choose two of the cards you have and place it facing down on the center of the table. Then you'll have to say the value of those cards and I will have to decide if you're bluffing or not. If I'm wrong, then I'll take all the cards put down; but if I'm correct, then the cards will be given back to you. We'll do that by taking turns. We got an hour and whoever has the least number of cards wins. Got it?"

Haru displayed his usual grin. "Sure I do. So what's the consequence for the loser?"

Lucia got something from his bag and placed then on the table. There stood a bottle of vodka and two small shot-glasses.

Haru's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Are you planning to have a drinking game?"

The other smirked back. "Exactly. For every wrong answer, he will have to drink a shot. And of course, if one gets drunk before the game's end, then he's also considered as the loser."

"Hey, don't you think your conditions are too much, Lucia?" Elie complained.

"Don't worry about it, Elie. This is a men's fight." He then leered at Haru. "Whoever loses doesn't deserve you, Elie."

"But Lucia that's-"

"It's alright, Elie," the amber-haired boy assured her. "This win's for you."

She blushed.

Lucia took note of this and caused him to resent more on Haru!

"Don't be too confident, Glory! A Rareglove never loses!"

"Lucia-san wa kakkoii!!!!" Julius cheered.

"Don't you think you're being too confident yourself...?" Haru murmured.

To start the game, they agreed to use the heads-or-tails coin method to determine who goes first.

"Tails," Haru said.

Julius tossed the coin.

As they anxiously watched the coin flip in the air, they heard a familiar sound...

"pppuUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!"

A white creature appeared behind the tree tops and landed with its pointed nose stuck in the middle of the table.

"It's the darn creature...," Lucia uttered while recalling what had happened a few hours ago.

"Okay, Glory's turn," Julius said after consulting the coin with its phase showing the tails.

Both the players stared at each other seriously.

"Ready, begin!"

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

Read and review please! All comments are welcome.


	8. Pending Revelation

RAVE

Disclaimer: I don't own Rave. Just borrowing its characters for a while.

To bizoitnott: Haru's going to have a handful of conflicts from now on. Just see for this chapter! Thanks for the review!

To umi n secylia: Hehe...okay...please just be a little patient with me...What I'm certain about now is that the fic's almost coming to an end. Thanks for the reminder!

* * *

**Living a Normal Life**

**Chapter 8: Pending Revelation**

Haru got two cards and placed them on the table just beside Plue's nose.

"Ace, three."

Plue then pulled its nose from the table then jumped on the ground. It was then carried by Elie as she and Melodia silently watched the beginning of the game.

"I wanna join them...," Elie softly spoke.

"Eh?" Melodia sweatdropped.

"Gambling looks so fun..."

"Bluff!" Lucia replied, but Haru just smirked at him connoting that his answer was wrong. Lucia's teeth gritted but eventually he complied with the set rules--he got the first two cards and drank a shot of vodka. Afterwards, it's his turn.

"Both are fours."

After thinking for a moment, Haru answered, "Bluff."

"Hah! You're wrong!"

With that, Haru also took the cards and had a shot. Now, both of them were equal.

Half an hour had already passed but still there was no winner yet. Neither one of them was _very_ drunk for they are still awake and neither of them can really be called lucky because the game seemed like they were only exchanging equal number of cards with each other.

Lucia loudly placed the glass on the table, his eyes looking a bit drowsy.

"I'll win this hic for sure!"

"You wish!" The other replied in an obscure tone.

Elie, seeing and hearing them, felt a bit cautious about the situation. They were fighting because of her, and knowing this, she didn't want to be a burden for the two of them. This seemed very nonsensical, so she had to put an end to it.

"Lucia-san, are you alright?" Julius checked on him as he went nearer to his 'superior' companion.

"I said don't call me Lucia-san!!!" The hot-headed blond shouted with a speedy punch on Julius' 'beautiful' face. The latter fell on the ground with a bleeding nose.

"Hey! That's too much already!" Haru cried as he barely tried to stand.

Lucia helped himself to stand up too and then abruptly grabbed Haru's collar.

"What do you hic care?!"

"Lucia, please...," Elie said in a worried tone. But Lucia didn't let go.

"Can you please stop this nonsense now?!" Finally, she shouted.

The boys looked at her. Her eyes were teary but looked tough.

"I'm fed up with this! Can't you realize that I'm the one who's getting affected with the things you're trying to do?!"

"Puuun..."

Melodia placed her hand on Elie's shoulder and tried to comfort her.

Haru didn't know what to do or say to her. He felt like he can't move, even if his mind told him to do so. He tried to look at her for a split-second. She was being led to a bench by Melodia. He felt a great guilt shrouding his heart.

But Lucia was tough. Probably because the vodka had gotten into him, that instead of feeling guilt, he felt more anger.

"Excuse me, excuse me...," The head teacher uttered as he passed through the frenzy crowd towards Haru. He somehow noticed the commotion occurring between the group.

"Glory!"

"Mr. Sieghart!" He got surprised as he watched the head teacher brisk-walking his way towards them.

Sieghart observed the table between Haru and Lucia. The bottle of vodka was lessened in half, and cards were scattered on the ends.

He looked suspiciously at the two of them. "What's the meaning of this, Glory? Have you forgotten that gambling is forbidden in school?"

"Sorry, sir. But we couldn't think of better way to settle this other than beating up each other..."

"Settle what?" The blue-haired man turned to look at Lucia who was then keeping still. "Rareglove, do you have any explanations for this?"

But all of a sudden, Lucia raised his fist and jabbed Sieghart!

"Baka! What the heck are you doing?!" Haru cried as he tried to hold Lucia away from their teacher. He was fidgeting at first but gradually he stopped.

"Rareglove! You're suspended!" Sieghart stated furiously as he swept the blood from his lips.

"Um...sir, Lucia's asleep," Haru informed.

He just scratched his head in annoyance and asked Haru to wait for a while as he was to call someone.

Haru then leaned Lucia on the trunk of a tree near them.

He sighed. "Jeez, he was the one who made the rules and yet he wasn't prepared that he'll lose!" He looked at the blond boy and reflected on what he had just said.

"Lose, huh? Does that mean he's going to give up on Elie now?"

Haru turned back to look for her but was provoked when Sieghart came with two other men.

"Please pardon the young master. We'll take him home now," one of the men (who seemed to be as Rareglove bodyguards) in tux bowed at Haru before assisting the sleeping Lucia to walk. Sieghart and Haru then bid them goodbye and waited until they were out of sight.

"You're pretty lucky tonight, Glory," the blue-haired teacher complimented. "I'll be kind for now. I'm not gonna suspend you unlike that brat..."

"Really?" Haru was wide-eyed in delight. The older one smiled at him.

"Just behave yourself, Glory. And I suggest that you try to avoid Rareglove 'cause-"

"Sieg!!!!"

A shrill voice of a woman cried out loud as she dashed her way to the surprised man.

"Hey, it's the secretary!" Haru sweatdropped.

The lime-haired lady locked Sieghart's arm with hers and urged him to come with her.

"Ms. Shiba's gonna end this event in while. You should be there to hear his speech!" Reina reasoned as she continued pulling him away.

"Okay, okay! Will you please let go of my arm now?!" He replied in vexation.

Haru only remained quiet as he watched the head-teacher's struggle against the flirty secretary. He had to admit that it was rather ridiculous to see them...but wait. The party's gonna end soon!

"Thank you to everyone who attended this special day's celebration. Thank you also for finding time to share with me the joy I am now feeling..."

"Heck, why can't he just end this thing a 'little' shorter?" Musica complained but Melodia nudged him. Elie, who was just beside her friend, only smiled at their antics.

The ash-haired boy walked nearer to the crowd to hear the principal's talk much clearer. But that wasn't exactly the reason why. He was bothered by what had happened a while ago and thought that Elie was still mad at him. He wanted to see her to speak to her about it.

"...once again, I hope you enjoyed this evening. Goodnight everyone!"

After the last word was spoken, the principal exited the stage as the crowd gave him an applause of appreciation.

The exit gate of the school was promptly filled by students who are about to go home. The music was silenced and all the fancy lights were turned off leaving the fluorescent lamps to brighten the way of the decreasing crowd.

"Bye! I'll be seeing you on Monday!" said Musica as he waved goodbye to Melodia and Elie. "Please just tell Haru that I've left already if you see him. Jaa!" With that, the Musica rode his motorcycle and drove off.

The two girls were left standing still near the gate's one end.

"Just a sec, Elie. I need to go to the bathroom. Wait for me, okay?"

Elie nodded as she walked away.

Alone for the moment, the brown-haired girl sighed in relief that the 'crazy' night was almost over. She watched the other students greet their friends goodbye and got reminded that Musica asked them to tell Haru that he had gone. Elie thought to look for Haru while waiting. She abruptly turned around and then...

"H-Haru!"

She was surprised to see Haru standing right behind her!

"Since when did you get here? I didn't even feel that you were already behind me--" Her speech was interrupted upon seeing his uncheerful expression.

"I'm sorry."

Elie pondered for a while about what he had just said. Why did he apologize...?

"I'm sorry. We didn't realize how much you're getting bothered with our useless games and petty fights. I know Lucia would also say this if he weren't drunk so...we're sorry."

Elie giggled a little. "Yeah, you're both like kids fighting over something! But honestly, I really don't know why Lucia always picks up a fight with you. I mean, why you?"

"Probably because..."

Her eyebrows met in curiosity.

"...because he knows that..."

"That what?"

Haru was beginning to sweat queerly and he was feeling tension flowing in his body...until he continued,

"...that I lik--"

"Haru! Elie!" Melodia called out as she ran to them. Haru's line was cut-short while Elie's momentum was ruined.

"Thanks for waiting, Elie. By the way Haru, Musica asked us to tell you that he has left."

"O-oh," the boy stammered.

Melodia then noticed the two's faces as if they didn't catch an important something.

"Hey guys, is there anything I missed?"

"Uh--none! Nothing important! Hehe...," Haru uttered hoping to lessen Melodia's interest.

"Okay. Well then, let's go home now," The brunette suggested as she headed outside the school premises. Haru and Elie followed her but were a little bit hesitant. Elie secretly looked at Haru several times, still bothered by what he was trying to say.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

Read and review please! All comments are welcome.


	9. Reunion

RAVE

Disclaimer: I don't own Rave. Just borrowing its characters for a while.

To crimson jerk: Thanks! Um...regarding your suggestions, I'll still think about it. But that's pretty nice! Though I can't imagine JuliusxMelodia...hehe! And about Cattleya, I'm planning to put her in the coming chapters. Don't worry, I'll try to squeeze them in. Arigato!

To bizoitnott: Really? Though that scene is pretty common to a romance story in anime, glad you still liked it! Thanks so much!

To Dimitri Plabato: Thanks man! Well, here's chapter 9!!! Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Living a Normal Life**

**Chapter 9: Reunion**

/knock-knock-knock/

The sleepy-head's eyes slightly opened at the noise of someone banging on the cabin's door. He sat up rubbing his eyes and got out of bed.

"Puun!" The cute little dog pointed its small paw at the door. The teen was walking like a drunk person, with his hair in a very messy look---all these as signs of someone having a beauty sleep only to be disturbed by nuances...

Right after revealing the person behind the door, Haru's drowsy eyes widened as a tight hug enveloped his squeezed body.

"D-dad! Quit it!" His son complained. Gale recognized his point and let go.

"I'm sorry, son. I was just very, very excited to see you!" The father replied with a big smile on his face.

"Okay--," Haru coughed as he walked to the cupboard and got a cup.

Gale sat down on the dinner table chair and observed his son's temporary home. He then commented, "It must be pretty hard to live alone here, ne?"

Haru handed his father a cup of coffee then smiled, "But I'm not alone anymore. Plue's accompanying me."

"Puuun!!!" The cute snow dog raised its hand in approval.

The teen joined his father in a simple breakfast. And for the first time, Haru felt complacency with the presence of his dad.

"Right. I forgot to ask you, what's so special today?" Haru asked.

"Nothing really. Don't tell me you're not glad to see me!" the man joshed as the younger one looked at him in denial. "Well, the truth is I was invited by my old friend to his house."

"Old friend?"

"Haven't I told you? He was a very close friend of mine...but since I settled down in Garage Island, our ways were separated. Since then, we haven't seen each other. So when I heard about him, I contacted him quickly. Good thing he still remembers me, that's why he invited me to come over his house and talk about the many things that had happened."

"Oh...," Haru just muttered, but was still unaware of whom his father was talking about.

"Hey, let's go to the mall today. He said that he's gonna pick us up there."

"I'm coming? Too?"

Gale stood up and patted his son's back until he was forced to stand too. "You heard me! So get ready now! We don't wanna be late!"

In the mall...

Haru and Gale were sitting on a bench near a large fountain in the middle of the hall. There were lots of people roaming around and buying stuffs even though the mall had just opened. The ambience of the whole place was rather light, and everyone had a joyful look on their faces.

But for Haru...

"Um...Dad, what time will your friend arrive?"

"Just in a minute."

"But we've waited for more than an hour already...how long will he keep us waiting?"

"He'll be here any time now."

"What really was the time you guys agreed to meet?"

Silence.

Gale the cleared his throat and uttered, "Actually..."

Haru sweatdropped and guessed, "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"The truth is...we never really talked about what time we'll meet here 'cause we had so much fun talking over the phone the other day. All I know is that he's gonna fetch us here so there shouldn't be any problem with that!"

"Jeez...," was all he could say in disappointment. "Just a sec, Dad. I'm tired of just sitting here so I'm gonna look around some shops here. Jaa!"

"H-Haru! Make sure you come back on time!"

He sweatdropped.

The ash-haired boy strolled along the vivid halls of the mall. Looking at how the crowd thickened in a bargain sale in a store, he remembered that the holidays were just around the corner. He needed to save money for this season for all the gifts and events that might take place. A few more days to go and snow might just be falling from the sky. And speaking of the coming cold, Haru thought of buying himself a new coat since it's going to be his first December in Symphonia.

Luckily, Haru passed by the store named Heart Kreuz. There was a light red snow coat displayed worn by a Santa mannequin behind the large glass window. He stopped in front of it and observed it for a while. The garment was fuchsia in color, with a wide black collar traced by a fur-like material on the edge. Finally, he entered the shop to check out some more clothes.

Haru entered the shop. Lots of clothes and other items were on sale that day; good thing it was still early so it wasn't too crowded inside yet. He looked around for glimpses of that winter's fashion--but an item caught his eye.

It was a necklace with a heart-shaped silver pendant. He stared at it for a while...it's as if it's trying to remind him of someone who can't figure out who...

"Haru!"

The boys' shoulders shuddered in surprise. He turned around to see from whom the voice came from.

"Elie--"

The girl walked to her friend and greeted him with a smile. The other was feeling a little uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Elie broke in.

Haru forced a grin on his face and replied, "Nothing..."

Seeming to be satisfied, the brown-haired girl asked what Haru was doing in the store. He answered back, saying that he went with his father there because they were waiting for someone.

Gale was reading a newspaper which featured his friend and he realized just how successful and affluent his old pal had become after ten long years. Just when he was about to turn to the next page, a group of men donned in black tuxedos with dark shades covering their eyes stopped in front of him.

"Mr. Gale Glory, good day," the man in the middle greeted. Gale stood up and stretched out his hand for a handshake, but none among them seemed to mind.

"Mr. Glory, our master ordered us to fetch you here that is why we are asking you to come with us."

Gale sweatdropped at the man's 'over-formality'. "S-sure. But I'll just have to call my son first." The gray-haired man then rushed to find Haru to inform him that they were about to leave.

Haru and Elie roamed around the store once as they enjoyed chatting with each other. Things were going well with the both of them, until she asked, "What were you saying...last night in the party?"

Haru suddenly began to sweat.

"Oh, that? That's just...," Haru glanced at her, but promptly looked away when he saw her serious face.

Haru thought for a while. Why should he be scared to tell her that one phrase? Well, they've become good friends anyway...

Finally, he tried to gather enough confidence, and decided not to hesitate anymore.

"What I was really trying to say was--"

"Haru!"

The scene's tension broke.

Gale ran to him, telling him that they would be brought to his friend's house in a few minutes. Elie just stared at the man's unexpected arrival and knew that he noticed her there.

"Good morning, sir," she beamed. Gale smiled back with a greeting.

"Oh yeah, let me introduce him to you," Haru said to her. "He's my dad--"

"Please excuse us for a moment, young lady!" The man barged in as he pulled his son away from the where the startled girl was.

"Haru! Why didn't you tell me you were going to meet your sexy girlfriend here?!"

His son flushed. "She's not my girlfriend! She's Elie, just a _friend_ of mine!"

"Elie?" Gale intermitted with a serious look on his face.

"You know her?"

"...Just now when you told her name to me."

Haru sweatdropped.

"I thought her name was rather familiar...,"

"Sorry about that, Elie. As I was saying, he's Gale Glory, my dad," the cinder-haired lad continued. "Dad this is Elie."

"That's right! Why don't you come with us, Elie? Do you have the time?" Gale invited.

"S-sure..."

The three visitors stepped out from a gallant black limousine as a huge mansion awaited them before their eyes.

The guardian and main butler of the house went out and welcomed the expected guests.

"Welcome to Master Gale Rareglove's house."

"Rareglove?!" Haru and Elie exclaimed in chorus.

"Didn't I mention it? My friend's name is Gale Rareglove. But I usually call him King," Haru's dad cleared.

"Then this would definitely mean that Lucia's here...,' Haru muttered to himself.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**A/N: **Er...honestly, this chapter (and chapter 10) was written while I was under the state of writer's block so I can't really say that this is as good as the previous ones. Anyway, it's for you, the readers, to decide on how you see it. Well, hope you still enjoyed reading it. 

And don't forget, your feedback really means a lot to the writer. All comments are welcome.


	10. A Day at the Rareglove Mansion

RAVE

Disclaimer: I don't own Rave. Just borrowing its characters for a while.

To Dimitri Plabato: Thanks for being easy with me. smile I was just racking my brains for ideas but they didn't seem to come so these chapters ended up like this. Anyway, hope you would still keep on reading this!

To The Ultima Society: Hey, thanks! Okay, though I would count this chapter out, I'm trying to make my fics a bit longer (but I'm still not sure for chap11). Though I don't know how many more chapters it would take to end this (originally, it should've ended on chapter 8…but I unexpectedly put more events so it became longer), I'm trying my best to better this story!

To bizoitnott: I'm sorry if I couldn't give my best when I wrote these chappies. I was really trying to concentrate on my studies that time so I wasn't able to prioritize writing fics. Anyways, thanks so much!

To littleangelheartgurl: hehe…I though it was a flame! Well, that was pretty surprising! Thanks a lot!

* * *

**Living a Normal Life**

**Chapter 10: A Day at the Rareglove Mansion**

Jaws dropped in awe at the sight of the Rareglove mansion's majestic structure.

The ceiling was so high and various lights and chandeliers brightened the enormous hall. Paintings of the Symphonian war and knights hung on the walls. Large pillars of marble stood on corners, giving an impression of a palace. The white marbled floor stayed sturdy carrying the structure's weight, and was kept clean and shiny that it was mirror-like. Adjacent to the entrance door was a grand staircase with its sides made of gold and silver materials. A seemingly endless red carpet from the main door connected the ways and paths of the household and stretched up to the stairs and the second floor. The place was just so breath-taking, you just couldn't imagine _how _rich the Raregloves are!

"Please feel free to tell me anything I can do for you. I'm Master Gale's official butler in this house," the man with a flat and white hair said to them.

Everything was cut short when the butler announced that the Master was about to come. Gale couldn't wait to see his old friend again after so many a year. And finally, another man in a black blouse and gray pants walked down the stairway and stopped upon reaching the ground.

"Glory?"

"King!"

slow motion

The two teary-eyed men ran towards each other with arms wide opened...

and squeezed themselves in a tight hug.

end of slow motion

"Do they really have to do that in public?" Elie whispered.

"Beats me...," Haru hid his embarrassed face behind his long bangs.

"I missed you so much! I didn't know you already owned a big number of estates here in Symphonia!" Gale spoke after their legendary hug.

King giggled shortly. "Well, it's because of hard work and luck! Demon Card was really successful!"

"Demon Card?"

"Why? Have you forgotten about that?"

"Of course not! How can I forget our very own card game! I didn't know you had it patented!"

"Card games are pretty popular these days, so I thought that it would be a hit for players. And well, Demon Card did a trademark in the industry!"

"Oh yes, I came here with my son," Gale remembered and told Haru to come nearer.

"This is Haru, and that's his friend, Elie."

"Yoroshiku!" The teens both acquainted the Master.

"Nice meeting you. I'd like you to see my son as well--"

"Lucia Rareglove? He's our schoolmate! We know him very well already!" Haru barged.

"Oh," King glanced at his bestfriend's son, but changed his mind and said, "But a formal introduction is better. Besides, I want Glory to meet him too. Butler, please tell Lucia to come down and see our visitors."

"Shimatta...," Haru softly uttered as his eyes followed the butler walk upstairs. Honestly he didn't wanna see Lucia that time. Well, both of them had just finished a 'fight' the other night, and now that Elie's here, that blondie might think of something else. But Elie...what was she thinking about this?

"Excuse me, may I go to the washroom for a while?" Elie asked.

"Sure. Just go straight ahead that hall and enter the first door you see along the way," Mr. Rareglove answered. Elie thanked the man and strolled her way according to what he instructed.

"Why don't we have some drink in my bar at the second floor, Glory?" King invited.

"A bar, you say? In your house? You're really so rich now, King!" his friend praised.

The mohawk-haired man blushed a little at his compliment. "That's nothing! Anyway, let's go now and talk about a lot of things! Haru, you wanna come with us?"

"Ah--sure! I'll just wait for Elie," the teen replied feeling a little shy.

"Let's go now, King. We don't wanna disturb them, don't we?" Gale joshed as they began to walk their way.

Haru pouted as his cheeks began to redden.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Finally, Elie reached the door Mr. Rareglove talked about. It was pretty strange though, it had no doorknob. But beside it was a calculator-like keypad which seemed to be the way to open the door. She experimented on it with a few pushes of the buttons, until the door finally slid to the right and revealed the room behind it.

The room was only lit by a dim light, but it seems to be a room for technical tasks because of the large LCD screen on one side of the wall with panels showing different parts of the house. Beneath this were sets of controls and buttons. Hmm...pretty much sophisticated for an ordinary washroom...

She then saw a drawing of a girl usually found in bathrooms. She felt relieved seeing a sign now, but again, there was no doorknob.

"Jeez! It's better to open a door manually!" Elie scratched her head in disappointment as she started figuring out how to open the darn door.

She kept on pressing...and pressing...and pressing...and pressing...

...heck, nothing seemed to work!

"Mou!!" Elie, out of irritation, pressed the keypad with her whole hand! But instead of the door to open...

Elie's eyes went round in shock then,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

out came a horrific scream.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Senses became sharp. Danger was around. The adrenaline rush triggered by the scream caused his heart to pump faster.

"Elie!"

Haru raced back downstairs towards the hallway where Elie passed. Alarmed, the two Gales also followed the gushing boy to the trouble they were now expecting.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"ELIE!!!" Haru yelled at the moment he stepped inside the room. But...

"Haru! Elie-san!" Gale faltered at the sight his eyes caught. King also arrived at the scene with huffs in his breath.

"What's wrong?" Haru wondered seeing that Elie was alright...but was covering her face as if she saw something outrageous.

He looked at the big LCD monitor. Suddenly he wanted to laugh his guts out!

- - - - -

"_Bouken no hate! Owarinai hibi e...."_

The newly-bathed Lucia was singing at the top of his lungs at his personal shower room. With the radio's volume fired up, the Rareglove heir was swaying his towel-covered hips to the beat of the song. And to complete his mini concert, a comb accompanied him acting as a microphone.

Everything seemed well with the young master, only if he knew that his concert was being monitored by the spycams of the Rareglove mansion.

- - - - -

Haru tried hard not to burst in laughter, since he knew it would be disrespectful especially infront of Mr. Rareglove. But, Lucia singing in the bathroom?!

Gale covered his mouth to hide his grin. "Who's that kid?"

Veins were popping up from King's forehead. But still, he replied, as calmly and cheerfully as possible, "Probably just another kid from a pirated vcd..."

"M-masaka! King--" Gale's face suddenly turned cautious. "...You watch x-rated movies?!"

"NO WAY!!!" King then marched toward the controls and turned the damn thing off. Now he can breathe better.

"It's okay now," Haru whispered to her as Elie brought down her hands. She groped around and thought that the atmosphere was a bit laxed now. Feeling ashamed, she stepped forward and apologized.

"I'm sorry I caused a meaningless commotion. I'm really sorry..."

"Oh well, everything was just an accident. Don't worry about it, Elie-san. It's alright," King said with an assuring voice.

"Oh well, everything was just an accident. Don't worry about it, Elie-san," King said with an assuring voice that it's alright. "Besides, it was my fault. With a house this big, I wasn't able to memorize all the rooms here since I'm busy with my work everyday. It's only now that I realize this is the technical room for cameras hidden in all parts of this house. Butler!"

With a blink of an eye, the old servant appeared behind the door and complied to his master's call.

"Yes, master?"

"Will you kindly lead her to the bathroom? I kind of misled her..."

"It's okay, Mr. Butler," Elie barged in. "Just tell me where and I'll just go by myself. Guess I'm old enough to know the directions." She slightly smiled.

So the butler did tell her the right way. King and Gale went on upstairs to the mansion's own bar. And Haru?

The ash-haired boy went to the guest's room and threw himself on the sofa. He sure was feeling a bit uneasy in this house, even though all the facilities and luxuries were all around the place and free for anyone to use. He sighed a deep breath and looked up the golden painted ceiling. Then, he recalled what Lucia said back in their Bluff card game in the party--that whoever loses will stop bothering Elie. So would that mean Lucia will quit? Then, what should he, Haru, do? Would that be part of his business if Lucia would stop courting her?

Haru suddenly withdrew his back from his comfy position and patted his head several times.

"It's for her sake anyway! Why am I getting bothered thinking about that game's consequences?!"

"Haru, are you okay?"

His face showed shock when he saw Elie staring at him behind his chair!

"E-Elie! You're--You're here!" he blurted out.

Elie walked towards another sofa and sat. She giggled a little upon looking at Haru's tensed face.

"'Know what? You're funny!"

Haru looked away as he blushed at her comment. "I-am-not..."

Elie smiled and looked up as if trying to recall something. "Also when you tried to make me buy you a new uniform!"

"It was because you threw trashes on me!"

"But I slipped!"

"You're really clumsy!"

"What do you care?!"

"Yeah right!"

Then came a short pause, and to finish their seemingly conclusion-less debate, they just ended it with a bubbly laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The bar's atmosphere was pretty soothing. Jazz music created the relaxing ambience for the dimly lit place. In the middle of the room stood the bartender rack where the two bestfriends stayed. Slices of cakes and champagne were served for them as King and Gale enjoyed their time used to tell stories of their lives during the past ten years they were apart.

"Garage Island has been very nice to me and my family. Though it would've been better if Sakura were still with us...," his face turned a bit melancholic.

King then placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and encouraged him. "At least we still have our children with us, right?"

"Yeah... I just hope that Haru's schooling here in Symphonia will really benefit him in the future. That's right, didn't Haru say that your son also studies in the same school as his?"

"Hey, dad!"

The blond Rareglove heir dressed in a casual attire suddenly entered the bar and went to them.

"Speaking of the devil, is he your son?" Gale muttered.

"How dare you call my son a devil!" King exclaimed.

"It's just an expression!"

Lucia cleared his throat. "Who is this man, dad?"

"This is my son, Lucia. Lucia, meet my old bestfriend Gale Glory."

Gale greeted him with a warm smile.

"Glory?! Don't tell me you're Haru's relative!" The blond boy suddenly cried out.

"Well, yes! In fact, I'm his father!" The older one proudly said.

"You two must be really good friends!" King continued. "Haru's downstairs together

with his friend, Elie. If you want, you can tour them around this mansion."

Lucia's face brightened at the moment he knew Elie was here. He abruptly excused himself and headed to the first floor to look for her.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"At that time, I thought you were gonna get angry with me," Elie confessed.

"Who wouldn't? After getting dirtied by foul garbage, anyone can get pissed off!" Haru defended himself. "You should be aware with what you're stepping on, you know."

"You can't really blame me...I was nervous at that time!"

Haru grinned at her reply. "You're just gonna throw the garbage!"

"But you were there--"

Elie promptly intermitted. A slight blush was forming on her soft cheeks.

"S-sorry...just don't mind what I've said, okay?" She said forcing a smile on her lips.

Haru was quiet. He looked down and grasp for anything to say to change the topic. But he failed, and so the silence went on...

"Erhem!"

The tranquil scene broke at the sound of someone clearing his throat. Both of them looked up and found out it was their schoolmate, Lucia!

"Er...hi there, Lucia! You have such a...nice house!" Haru spoke to notice his presence. Elie couldn't look straight at him. She remembered what she saw in the technical room...

Lucia subtly showed his agitation upon Haru. But instead of just standing up there, he went near to Elie and asked her if there was anything she wanted.

"So, Elie, would you like some cappuccino or perhaps some espresso?"

"It's okay. Just don't mind me, Lucia...," Elie replied.

"You're our guest. Of course it's my responsibility to know what you want."

Haru promptly interrupted, "If she doesn't want any, then don't force her!"

Lucia then turned to his rival. Haru gazed back warily.

"Do you want some _water_, Glory? You can get some in the kitchen."

"No thanks," the cinder-haired boy sarcastically responded.

"Well then, I'll just give you a tour around this house for a while," the blond boy said as he walked to lead the way. Elie, feeling a bit bashful, then stood up and asked the pissed off Haru to come. Leaving with no other choice, he also got on his feet and followed them.

A few minutes later, their short strolling was halted with the arrival of Lucia's dad and his bestfriend.

"You're finished talking already, dad?" Haru asked them.

"We just had a brilliant idea just in time before your winter break!" King said in delight.

"I'm gonna sponsor a field trip for your school, Lucia! Isn't that great?"

"It's okay. So where will it be?"

"I'm gonna talk to Mr. Shiba about it, and if he approves, then probably it's gonna be in the Tremolo Mountain."

- - - - - - - - - - -

The sun now had begun to set. Everyone was outside and was ready to bid their farewells.

"Thanks for inviting us here, King! We really had a great time!" Gale showed his gratitude with a simple handshake with his friend. "If you have time, why don't you visit our home in Garage Island?"

"I'll try my best, Glory. Thanks to you and your son too for bothering to come here."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? If you want then I'm gonna make my driver take you to your place," Lucia offered. But before Elie could reply, Haru suddenly said, "No need to worry. I'm just gonna go with her and make sure she's alright, okay?"

The golden haired boy glared at the other and blurted out, "I'm not asking you, Glory so just shut up!"

Veins popped out from the insulted boy's forehead as he rebutted, "I'm just worrying about her! What do you care about what I want to do!"

"Will you stop that!" Elie furiously broke in between the two quarreling sides. "I'm gonna go home by myself!"

Both the boys then reacted, "But--"

"That's final!"

"Hey Haru! Elie! Let's go back now!" Gale notified. Both of them complied upon his call and went to him. And with one last wave of their hands, they left the Raregloves and their enormous mansion.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

**A/N: **As what I've said before, I wasn't able to give my best in this chapter. Though I hope that this still proved to be a fun read. Of course, hope you give me your insight on this fic! All comments are welcome!


	11. In the Tremolo Mountain Inn

RAVE

Disclaimer: I don't own Rave. Just borrowing its characters for a while.

To crimson jerk: ei there! thanks a lot for reviewing once more! Your ideas are good, and they're a nice help for me in gathering new things for upcoming chapters. However, sad to say, I've already written and planned chap11 (their field trip) before I received your review. Anyhow, I added new characters in this chappie so hope you like it too. Don't worry, I'm open to different pairings !), but I might be just including Cattleya in the next chapters. Griff too!

niccw55: hi there! Thanks for dropping by! Sorry if it took me more than a month to update this (I was busy with my band). Anyway, enjoy the 11th chapter!

babyccsfan: Thanks for being patient! And thank YOU for supporting this fic!

Jowy: Arigato!!! Sorry for the wait, well, here's the latest chapter!

* * *

**Living a Normal Life**

**Chapter 11: In the Tremolo Mountain Inn**

"Welcome everyone! Please feel free to enjoy and comfort yourselves in your stay here in our inn!"

A young lady with a long blue hair greeted them with a bow and a smile. Her presence was rather captivating for most of the boys who were observing her slim and sexy body behind her snow coat.

Another blue-haired person walked to her and thanked her for her hospitality.

"Are you the owner of this place?" the head teacher asked. The girl slightly shook her head. "My father owns this. But while he's gone temporarily, I'm in charge. My name is Seria."

Feeling a bit neglected by the serious Sieghart, the green-headed secretary walked and grabbed the head teacher's arm and trotted towards the entrance.

"What are you waiting for?" She signaled. "Let's go in!"

The students complied with the secretary's call and entered the cabin one at a time. The owner's daughter waited for them to all come in as she watched the many faces of the students pass by her. Some were simple, but some looked hip. Girls had different hair trims ranging from the long to the apple cut. Some had brown hair, others had dark and brunette. Most of the boys looked trendy, but there was one who had a beautiful golden hair that stood out among the rest. Then she saw a boy with a spiky amber hair and purple eyes.

Sieghart placed his cup on the wooden table before him. A simple and warm coffee was enough to start his morning, and behind its bitter taste was the sweetness of the gratitude for another day's blessing. He glanced at the window on his right.

The scenery indicated a fine day ahead. It was around seven in the morning and the sun was still warm for the skin to feel. It stayed on the vast and clear blue sky with its gentle rays touching the calm land and the pine trees. Layers of snow covered the mountain and colored the place blanch. Cheerful sound of birds gave music to the picturesque sight before him.

His focus was cut short when he felt someone arrive.

"Need some sugar?"

Reina then put the small covered container on the table. Sieghart wasn't budging an inch as she sat on the chair opposite to his. He reached the cup and sipped, then placed it again back to where it was.

"You didn't need to bother," he spoke. The other just smiled in reply.

"Don't you think Mr. Rareglove is being too kind to our school? I mean, it's an all-expense paid trip! Too bad Mr. Shiba can't come with us," Reina mentioned.

"So it's up to us on how we can add some more excitements to make this trip memorable. Since it's almost Christmas, why don't we hold a party?" Sieghart suggested.

"Exactly!" The secretary stood up and walked away with a plan. But before leaving completely, she added, "Don't worry, you can count on me about that!"

Left alone once again, Sieghart just put off the sugar container's cover and scooped a pinch to mix with his coffee. He then let his tongue savor the bitter-sweet taste of his morning drink.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some of the girls were having a mini-tour of the mountain resort inn. The building was made of wood---the ceiling, the walls and even the neatly polished floor. Rooms were entered through sliding doors covered with a square piece of paper-like cloth material with the black kanji _yama _written on the center. Red lanterns hung on the upper corners of the doors giving an "ancient" feel to the lodgers.

Upon walking in the whole place, they reached the rear exit of the inn. Parallel to it were hot springs surrounded by a circle of pine trees. The sky could still be seen through the trees' heights that's why it felt so refreshing to just stare at the scenery and feel the essence of being very close to nature.

It was fifteen past eight in the morning, and little by little, the sun was beginning to climb up the winter sky.

"Elie! Let's go eat breakfast!" Melodia called pointing the way to the mini cafeteria. Elie nodded in reply and followed the others.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haru put the cup of hot chocolate on the saucer. He was in the canteen with his friend, Musica. Beside him were wooden railings which stretched up to the other end of the lodge.

From their place, a bed of purple mountains covered in snow can be seen. The sun smiled at them, and shared its warmth to all underneath it.

Haru's short sight-seeing was disturbed when Musica asked him a question.

"What are you going to give to Elie this Christmas?"

Haru felt a bit surprised. He abruptly looked at Musica who was smirking at him. Haru was annoyed, but his cheeks slightly reddened.

"And why do you want to know?"

His spiky-haired friend giggled. "I knew it! So you are _really_ going to give her something!"

"So what?!" Haru blushed some more.

"So how's it going?"

"Going?" Haru asked, pretending to be unaware of what he really meant. He got his sandwich and took a large bite.

Musica then rested his chin on his hand and looked at the hot chocolate in front of him. "You're so slow, Haru! We all know that you like each other!"

Haru suddenly choked and coughed endlessly. He promptly got his drink and drank it in a flash without minding how hot it was.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy!" Musica said, but he was in the verge of laughing.

As soon as Haru's coughing stopped, he placed the cup loudly on the table and cried, "Stop saying things like that!!!"

"Okay, I give up! I was just curious--" Musica's talking was cut short when he noticed the presence of the most influential student in their school enter the humble cafeteria. As usual, the blond Rareglove heir was strolling along with his sidekick, Julius.

Haru watched them as they chose a table. Lucia seemed to feel that someone was watching them, and he knew who it was. He then sent an evil glare to his rival before taking his seat.

Haru raised his eyebrow. "What's his problem?"

"You shouldn't mind that brat," Musica advised. "Elie doesn't seem to like him anyway..."

"Elie's got nothing to do with it!"

"Come on, Haru! You don't have to be shy!"

Haru leered at him. Musica giggled a bit as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Oh yeah," Haru suddenly remembered. "I forgot something in the room. I'll just get it."

He then stood up and walked towards the exit.

- - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Lucia and Julius were calmly eating their morning meal.

"So, what are you planning to do for Christmas, Lucia-san?" Julius inquired shortly before Lucia smacked a huge banana on his mouth.

"Why do you keep on calling me _Lucia-san_?!" the blond boy angrily scolded.

"Huh? Hey wook, it's Hawu!" Julius stammered while chomping the banana.

Lucia turned back and saw his rival approaching. He assumed that Haru would be heading to the exit, which happened to be a few feet away from where their table was. He looked at the table and saw the food--ham, bacon, egg, and of course, a banana peeling.

Julius, now done eating, noticed Lucia's face. He was smiling, and it seemed that he had something "good" in his mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

As Haru neared the exit, he saw the blue-haired lady-manager entering the cafeteria. She was carrying a tray with glasses of juice on it. He ought to say his greetings when he comes across her when...

"Hey, Glory!"

Haru turned towards the voice as he continued to walk. Suddenly, he stepped on something slippery which made him lose his balance, fall forward, and glomp at Seria!

Seria lost hold of her tray as she fell on the floor with Haru.

Silence.

Then came a loud "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Being a great irritator, Lucia laughed his guts out.

But unfortunate as he is, all the juice in the glasses that went flying landed and spilled on his beautiful golden hair.

He fell silent.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Everyone in the room burst out in laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haru tried to push himself up even though his body was slightly aching. Seria managed to sit up after the fall. She was nervous, though she didn't know why. It was the amber-haired boy that she saw that morning. She did want to be acquainted with him, but not _this _way.

"Are you alright?" Haru asked.

She realized that she was just staring at him. She nervously smiled and nodded her head. Haru then took her hand and pulled her up. She looked down, her cheeks turning to red.

Haru felt so embarrassed. Of all the people, why the manager of the inn? His heart beat loudly as he looked at Seria's face.

But his heart pounded more violently when he saw the person behind Seria.

He saw a shocked face of Elie who was just standing in front of them.

- - - - -

Elie stood there, stunned. But no matter how ardent her feelings were at that moment, she did her best to keep them all inside. The scene seemed to freeze. All there was to do was to end it. And that was what she would do.

"S-sorry...wrong turn!" Elie blurted out as she abruptly looked away from Haru's stare. She then turned back and ran away.

- - - - -

Haru then helped Seria get up though he still seemed to be unconscious of what he was doing. His heart was continuously beating every second. He had never felt so uneasy before. He didn't know why. It was just Elie who saw them. _Just _Elie.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

Haru snapped out of his thoughts at Seria's question. He looked at her, and when he saw her worried face, he used all his guts to show his usual grin.

"No need to worry! I'm alright!" he said as cheerfully as possible.

The blue-haired girl then looked down in apology. "I'm really sorry, Mister--"

"I'm Haru Glory," he barged in. "You don't need to apologize. Nobody expected that to happen, ne?"

She managed to make a slight smile. "Guess you're right...My name is Seria, by the way."

She rolled her eyes to the corner where Elie had stood a while ago.

"That girl," her voice was a little hesitant. "Is...is she your girlfriend?"

Haru's face flushed at the question. "Wha-what made you say that?!"

"She seemed to be a bit impatient a while ago.... and you really looked so nervous when she saw us..."

"No, she's just a...," he looked away. "...friend of mine."

"I see. Well then, nice meeting you, Haru. I know it's an unusual meeting but," she smiled. "Thanks, anyway."

Haru rubbed his head as he said, "That's nothing! Guess I'll just see you 'round!"

Seria watched him walk away. Still with a happy look on her face, she headed back to the kitchen to call the others to help her fix the mess for Mr. Rareglove.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun lowered from its peak. The sky was beginning to turn into tangerine.

The blanch field was slowly being filled by vivid teens ready on their skiing clothes. The milieu joined them in their excitement with a cool breeze as the birds perched from branch to branch. The warmth of the winter sun poured all over the place as the day passed by.

Disappointedly, Elie rested her chin on her hand. She was sitting on the lobby's floor and before her were the others trying to test their skills in skiing. She streamed across the sight of the scene in nonchalance.

Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder.

Surprised, Elie looked back. "Melodia! You scared me!"

"You're just thinking too much! Have a break, will ya!" The brunette joshed as she put her skis aside and sat beside her friend. She noticed that Elie placed her chin on her hand again.

"Nee, is anything bothering you?" Melodia asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm just not in the mood, that's all," the other bluntly replied.

Melodia then stood up with a determined look on her face. "That's why you need to have a little fun! Let's go!" She pulled Elie's arms and dragged her towards the others.

- - - - -

Haru dropped his skiing boards on the snow. He then fitted his feet on his shoes and looked at the slopes ahead of him.

He was all set to start skiing. He bent his legs to push himself forward when...

"Hey, Haru!"

Seria rushed her way to Haru's side. "Could you teach me how to ski?"

"Huh? How come you don't know how?" Haru asked.

"I seldom come here during winter so...," her cheeks reddened with her bashful smile. "...so I really don't have the time to learn it."

Haru grinned. "I see. Well then, let's get started. Why don't you use these skis first?"

Seria smiled. Haru then took them off and gave them to her.

"Haru!"

Haru and Seria looked behind.

It was Melodia. And Elie's with her.

- -

Haru's heart started to beat faster. And when he glanced at her, their eyes met.

Elie felt uneasy, but she managed to give a sweet smile to him. Though it somehow took most of her energy just to force that smile…

Haru sensed that his cheeks were becoming hot as he saw that smile. But even if a smile would mean joy and comfort, he knew something was not right.

- -

"Yoroshiku!" Seria greeted with a bow.

"Hello there, Ms. Manager! It seems like you two are becoming good friends now!" Melodia said.

The ash-haired boy rubbed his head. "Her name's Seria and she was asking me if I could teach her how to ski."

"Nice timing!" The brunette's eyes widened. "Elie and I wanted to have some fun too! Can we join you guys?"

"Su--"

"I'll pass, Melodia," Elie barged in. "I'm sorry guys but I'm not feeling so good today. Guess I'll just see you later."

Elie once again forced a smile on her lips and turned back to leave.

Haru, Melodia, and Seria just stared in wonder.

- - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Musica was heading towards their room. He was thinking on what to do since he didn't want to go skiing.

Their room was tranquil. The others' bags were just scattered on the floor so the place seemed a bit cluttered.

Musica breathed out a long sigh.

"Now what? It's really getting boring for me!" Musica complained as he lazily sat down on the floor. "And I thought there were lots of pretty girls here...it turned out to be only one!"

He was referring to the blue-haired manager. And speaking of her, he wondered how things have been after Elie saw Haru acting like a pervert in front of her...

All those thoughts flew away from his mind when he heard a noise coming from Haru's bag. He stood up and observed it--Haru's bag was moving!

Considering it to be very strange, Musica swallowed before touching the bag's zipper.

And when he opened it...

"PUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAH!!!" He screamed in shock as a round creature glomped his head and made him fall down.

The spiky-head abruptly sat up and took the creature off his face.

"Puunn...."

He gazed at the creature. It wore an innocent look on its blushing face. And it's trembling!

"Eh? Are you Haru's pet? What were you doing there in his bag?"

"Puuunnn!!! P-p-p-puuunnn!"

Musica sweatdropped. It's no use asking, he couldn't understand it anyway.

"Okay, Mr. Snowman-dog, I'm taking you to your silly master," Musica said as he carried Plue with him and headed outside.

- - - - -

As Musica walked in the lobby, to his surprise, he met Elie along the way.

"Oh, hi Elie!" he greeted.

"Musica! Is that you, Plue?" she pointed at the white creature.

"Puun!!!" Plue suddenly fidgeted against Musica's grip and jumped towards Elie.

He giggled at the two. "So his name is Plue. He's Haru's pet, right?"

Elie paused for a while before answering him. "Yes."

He noticed her slight reluctance and decided to just let her be this time. He smiled at her and said, "Could you please take care of it for now? I'm just going outside. Jaa!"

He then walked away. Left alone, Elie stretched out her arms and stared at Plue's mysteriously cute face.

"How come I feel uneasy when I see you master?"

"Puun?"

"Ever since this morning..."

"Puuun..."

"I can't be--" She sighed.

"Puun..."

She wore a cheerful look on her face. "Never mind that! Let's go have some snacks!"

"Puuun! Puun!"

So they headed to the cafeteria.

- - - - - - - -

The long day finally ended as the moon replaced the sun. Countless, brilliant and tiny stars scattered themselves in the velvet evening sky. The mountains were peaceful with only the crickets to serenade the night.

Haru and Musica were hanging out in their room as they waited for the other boys to come. After putting on his robe given by the inn, the ash-haired boy suddenly noticed that his bag was opened, so he rushed to it as if it were going to escape.

Musica softly laughed at the terrified look on Haru's face.

"Relax, Haru! I opened it," he confessed.

"You did?! Why the heck did you do that?" Haru cried out.

"Your cute pet was inside, so I let it out."

"Plue?"

"You didn't know?" Musica asked, but Haru shook his head. "Anyway, Plue's with Elie."

"...he's with her?"

"Yup." He then turned around and walked to the door. "Speaking of girls, I heard that they'll be going to the hot springs tonight. Why don't we go there too?" Musica grinned at him.

Haru sweatdropped, but he blushed. "Hentai..."

Musica just laughed at him and went outside. Haru was now alone in the room. He looked at his bag, knelt down, and got something from one of its pockets.

He raised his hand and gazed at the shiny chain that dangled from his fingers. It was a silver necklace with a heart-shaped pendant. The moon's light was enough to see its brilliance in the night.

Haru took a deep breath. And with a determined look on his eye, he went out to go to his destination--the hot springs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elie had just finished changing her clothes after eating dinner. She was wearing the inn's traditional robes, and was heading to the hot springs since Melodia and the others were waiting for her there.

As she walked along the lobby, she saw a familiar figure approaching her. And as their distance became shorter and shorter, she realized that it was him, Plue's master.

Both of them stopped and looked at each other.

"Hi," Haru greeted.

"Hello," Elie replied.

The boy was speechless, uneasy, nervous. He just wanted to say something, but nothing seemed to come out.

"Do you have anything to say?" Elie started.

"Um...yeah, I-ah..." Haru put his hand on his pocket and reached the object inside. But he couldn't just pull it out and give it to her. But then, how could she receive it?

Obscure thoughts clouded his mind. He just snapped out of it when he felt Elie's hand touch his reddening cheeks.

"Your cheeks are hot, Haru. You don't look so good either. Are you okay?" Elie asked as she touched his face. "Maybe you should rest for--" Her speech was cut short when Haru suddenly held her hand.

Elie's heart beat faster as she stared at Haru's beautiful purple eyes.

The moment never seemed to pass by for the two of them. Hopes and desires filled their young hearts. All they need was to let those feelings out, but something just always holds them back.

Haru abruptly let go of her hand and stepped farther away from her. He looked down and softly, he said, "I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

Elie looked away as well, her hand brought near to her heart. "I see..."

Haru returned his hand in his pocket. He never noticed it, but his eyes were fixed at the floor for quite a while. There had been a seemingly long pause--that just lasted for a few seconds--between them, until Haru decided to put an end to it.

Still staring at the floor, Haru said, "Elie..."

She glanced at him.

"Sorry...you see..." he then looked straight at her but--

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Plue jumped in at the scene and landed on Haru's face!

"P-p-p-p-puuun!!!!"

"Plue!" Haru cried out as he struggled to get Plue off his head. And fortunately, it was a success.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he stared at his pet in wonder.

"I'm sorry, Haru. Musica just gave him to me so I wasn't able to tell you," Elie explained.

Haru let out a big sigh. "That's okay. I didn't even know Plue hid in my bag!"

Elie then smiled. "I need to go now. My friends are waiting for me."

Haru paused, then replied, "Sure."

With that, Elie walked away and headed to the hot springs.

Haru watched her until she was out of sight.

"Pun?"

Haru had an irritated look as he faced the cute little dog in his hands.

"Pun?"

"Sometimes, you can really be a big bother..."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Almost everyone had left when he came in. He chose this time so that he could ease himself from all the craziness that happened that day. Haru placed his blue robe on a hanger. He noticed that there was another robe that was hung. Maybe someone left it. He assumed that no one must have been in the water at that time, eleven in the evening.

Haru immerged himself in the hot spring. The warmth of the water was relaxing and the fog surrounding him was soothing. It was quiet in the men's hot spring.

Haru finally smiled in comfort and relief.

"This feels really good after a long day!"

"Pun!" Plue agreed as it enjoyed itself too in the water.

"Who's there?!" a voice exclaimed.

"Huh?" Haru was surprised. He thought that he and Plue were alone at the moment.

"P-p-puuun!!!!"

"Hey, Plue! Where are you going?" Haru cried out as the small creature swam its way to the mist.

- - -

"Pun!"

"Aw! Get off my hair!"

Haru heard the noise coming from a silhouette of a person behind the fog. He walked to their place to see who it was.

"Plue?"

"Puuuuunnn!!!!"

Haru saw it flying in front of him as if someone threw it like a dart.

/THOK!/

Plue's sharp nose hit the wooden wall and got stuck.

"P-pun..."

"Plue!" Haru rushed to the poor fellow and noticed that its body was wilting.

"Plue! What happened to your body?!" He cried out as he held its airless balloon-like body.

"Serves him right! That creature has been messing my life!"

"Why you...!" Haru blurted out in anger. He turned back and glared at the person behind him.

As the mist thinned between them, the ash-haired boy found out who it was. "Eh?"

Golden eyes and golden hair. We all know who he is.

"Lucia?!"

Lucia's eyes were burning with wrath.

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait…This is my last chapter for the year 2004, hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry, I'll be updating this as soon as I finish the next chapters. And don't forget, feedbacks, criticisms, and comments are always welcome. Anyways, happy new year, everyone! 


	12. A Choice To Make

RAVE

Disclaimer: I don't own Rave. Just borrowing its characters for a while.

To Dimitri Plabato: Ei there! Thanks once more for reviewing! Well, about the giggling stuff, I guess it's just okay since King isn't really a Demon Card leader in this fic. And I appreciate that you liked Seria's appearance!

To crimson jerk: elo! thanks for dropping by! Hmm...all of us have nice ideas in mind...I just don't think you can compare someone's ideas to another one's because I believe that it all depends on what kind of stuff the reader wants. Er...is that an understatement? hehe... nweiz, we'll be having a bit more of a love triangle in this chappie! thanks!

To alice: ei! thanks a lot! sorry I wasn't able to update soon, but my asap is only now so hope you'll be a little bit more patient!

SaPpHiRe AmBeR: this fic is great you say? thanks so much!

Killer of all Hentai's.: Thank you for enjoying this fic! Hope you keep on supporting this!

To animefan55: Thanks as well for reviewing my stories! Sorry if it took me a long time to update this. But here it is, hope you like it!

To bizoitnott: Hey, it's been a while! I'm glad you're still enjoying my work! I couldn't really say I know a lot about Seria since I only have up to Vol 14 of the manga. Anyway, thanks again!

To Simplicity: Yup, I just might be putting up some more chappies, but this story is near its conclusion (but not yet on this update). About Cattleya, I have new ideas for her for the next chaps. However, I can't really promise you that I would not focus on Haru and Elie, because they really are the reasons why this story is still continuing. But thanks for your comments! I appreciate it!

To supershar: elie in the men's hot springs! lol! Nweiz, thanks for your comment!

To TheMighty1: Hey, thanks for the review! Suspense? I dunno how I do it but as the writer, I want to make the readers feel what I feel while writing that. And I'm happy that somehow, it works. About what you said about Haru, just check it out in this chap. Tnx again!

To Kendall: Thank you very much! I just wanna write some AU stuff like this. Well, glad you liked it!

Umi-chii: Ei there, I'm really really sorry for disappearing in the scene for like 4 months, but nwei, as you wish, here's the update! Hope you enjoy it!v

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus. There was something wrong with our PC and it took me a while before we had it fixed, plus all the works in school. But thanks for all the feedback I received. Anyway, this is the 12th chapter, enjoy!

PS. **IF** there's something wrong with the layout of this chapter, please just bear with it since javascript doesn't work in my pc and I can't use quickedit. I can't see the final posted chapter either so I hope you understand.

**Living A Normal Life**

**Chapter 12: A Choice to Make**

Haru pulled the poor fellow from the wooden wall and stared at Lucia in annoyance.

"Why are you so hot-headed! Have I done anything wrong to you lately!" he blurted out.

"Have you done anything wrong? Hah!" Lucia mockingly replied. "Your presence here is _completely _wrong! I'm having a peaceful moment here when that pet of yours suddenly jumps in on my head!"

"But you didn't have to act so violently! Plue's not evil, you know!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he acts that way. After all, his master is a pervert!"

"P-pervert! How can _I_ be a pervert!"

"Have you already forgotten about what happened this morning? You suddenly glomped at the lady manager! And what's worse, Elie saw everything!" Lucia was fuming with anger.

Haru slightly blushed upon being reminded of that incident. But he still had his defense.

"But I didn't do that in purpose! It was you who tricked me that time!" he cried out.

"But being a pervert isn't so bad. It's actually exciting."

Lucia's eyes widened. "I knew it, Glory! You enjoy being one!"

"What! I didn't say that!"

"P-p-p-puuuun...," Plue barged in with his nose pointing at the wall behind Haru.

- - - - -

Silence.

- - - - -

Moments later, they heard the girls' voices getting nearer and nearer to the opposite side of the hot spring.

Lucia and Haru gazed at the wooden wall which divides the spring for the men and the women. They still fell silent.

"Aah...such a wonderful sight!"

"Glory! What are you saying!" Lucia cried out softly.

But Haru only shook his head in denial. He then turned around only to see the small silhouette standing in front of the divider.

The thick mist thinned a bit, but that gave the two boys a chance to know who the other voice was. They carefully came closer to the wall and saw...something?

A blue jelly-like creature was happily peeking at the other end of the springs through the hole Plue's nose created.

"The mist is thick this time," it mumbled. "I should've brought my binoculars...huh?" As it looked up, it saw two gigantic persons standing with their hands on their waists.

As if pretending everything's going well, the blue creature smiled and said, "Hello there. Would you like to have your turn here after me?"

Haru and Lucia's eyes were blazing with anger. And without wasting any moment, the two rivals agreed to give a monstrous punch on the perverted little fellow.

It hit a part of the wooden wall as the creature flew away in the sky after receiving a fearsome blow.

The wooden divider then started to shake, and gradually fell down and dropped at the springs.

And eventually revealed the women's hot springs.

The boys were stunned as shocked expressions from the bathing ladies greeted them.

And without wasting any moment too, the girls prepared their lungs and fists for an attack against those...

"HEEEEEENTAAAAAAIIIIIIII!"

The next scene depicted a rain of missiles made of soaps, scrubs, and buckets pouring over the two poor and lifeless-like men.

"Puuuun...," Plue whispered in terror.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm deeply sorry for the grave conduct of my students. As the head teacher, I take full responsibility for the consequences of their action," Sieghart said, shortly before bowing in front of the manager.

Seria slightly smiled and replied, "You don't have to be too serious about this, Mr. Sieghart. It really wasn't their fault. Everything was just an accident."

"Even so, I would like to help fix the damage."

"Alright then. I guess they could help putting the divider back to its position," she decided.

Sieghart nodded in response.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ouch! Hey, slow it down a bit!"

"Just be quiet and keep still!" Melodia then taped a band aid on Haru's temple.

Musica let out a sarcastic laugh. "So Haru, was the _scenery_ beautiful?"

The ash-haired boy pouted as he flushed. "Shut up!"

"Good thing we got out of the hot springs right away. Or else we'd be victims too!" Melodia joshed as she giggled upon looking at Haru's damaged face.

"I even look more like a victim...," he murmured.

"We all know what Elie can do when she's angry!" Melodia added.

Haru averted his eyes upon hearing her name. He then looked up at the sky from the balcony they were staying at. The moon was still brightly hanging in the night sky, and the beauty was even more emphasized by the glittering stars around it.

Glittering... Something suddenly struck his mind.

He quickly put his hand in his robe's pocket in search of something. But his expression seemed to say that he failed to find it.

"I forgot!" Haru abruptly stood up and raced towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Musica asked but only a slam of the door answered back.

Melodia just shrugged her shoulders.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The boy rushed back to the hot springs and observed the whole place. Aside from the fallen divider, everything else seemed to look the same. There was no sign of the thing he was looking for.

It was then that his heart beat a little faster. Though he didn't want to believe it, it might turn out to be really true...

That the necklace was lost.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Melodia was heading back to their room when she saw Elie yawning and sitting on the porch of the inn. She seemed to be thinking about something--her eyes were calm and broody.

"Elie, you're still awake?"

Elie looked up and grinned. "I was playing cards with the others just a while ago. We just finished so I thought that I'd just wait for you."

"Gambling again? You shouldn't get too addicted to that!"

The brown-haired girl stood up and grabbed her friend's hand.

"You're too serious, Melodia! Maybe you should try it some time too!"

"Hey--!" But Elie pulled her hand as they headed to the girls' room.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Haru breathed out a long sigh as he stood in front of the door. It was already past midnight and everyone in their room seemed to be in dream land, but sleep was not visiting him at the moment.

Haru flipped a page in the calendar, revealing the date of the new day--the twenty-fourth day of December.

He had plans for that day. But things might all go wrong. A loss of a petty necklace could make a big difference for the troubled young man.

The ash-haired boy laid down on the sleeping mat and slowly closed his eyes. Although his day turned out to be pretty crazy, there came one thought in his mind:

"Everything will be fine. Surely."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Dawn came. The Christmas sun was back once more to greet another great day.

Seria was in the kitchen helping the other cooks make their breakfast. She was chopping some carrots when someone suddenly tapped her legs.

The surprised girl cried out in shock.

"Umm...I'm sorry, Seria-san. Could you take that away, please?" The blue jelly creature said as he looked at the knife pointed at him.

"Griff! Stop doing that okay!" Seria scolded him as she placed the knife on the table.

"I'm sorry, Seria-san. But since I'm done with the cooking, I thought that I could help you in some way," Griff kindly replied.

"Thanks but I'm almost finished here too. Maybe you can just call our lodgers to eat breakfast."

"Alright. I'm off!"

So the weird creature brushed its small tentacles on the floor and headed to the rooms.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucia had just finished putting some ointment on his scratches when he heard a knock at the door.

Rich as he is, he was the only one who afforded to have his own private room. Though his room looked like a dressing room, there were lots of shirts, pants--and even a tux-- hanging on the wall.

He slid the door and uttered a greeting.

"Good morning! May I--huh?"

But no one was there.

"Hey, I'm right here."

He looked down and saw the same blue creature who was peeking at the girls in the hot springs and who was the cause of the trouble they went through...

The enraged lad grabbed the small fellow and threw him an intense stare.

"So you're the despicable pervert who brought me all those trouble last night! And now you still have the guts to face me!"

"Calm down, mister...err, what's your name?"

Lucia tightened his grip more.

"You don't know me! I'm Lucia Rareglove!"

"Well then, Mr. Rareglove, you don't have to call me a despicable pervert. My name is Griffon Kato. Griff, for short."

"I don't care about that! I just want you to do some compensation for what you did to me!"

Griff fidgeted against his hold and eventually slid his way out of his hand.

"Then...I have something for you." He then took out a silver necklace that came from no where.

The blond boy gazed at the sparkling object.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"I found it in the hot springs last night. This looks really expensive so I thought that this might be yours."

Lucia examined the necklace before taking it. It was definitely not his, so could that mean that this is Glory's? It's impossible for him to own a lady's necklace like this! Unless he was planning to give it to somebody...

"Well...thank you for finding this. You may go now," Lucia suddenly said in a gentle tone.

Griff sweatdropped as he cautiously left the room. It was quite a surprise for the arrogant customer to just let him go like that. Before closing the door, Griff glanced at the blond teen who was still staring at the necklace.

"What has gotten into him?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yawn

Musica stretched his arms up in the air as he inhaled the fresh morning air. He opened his eyes and welcomed the smile of the warm sun.

It was around seven in the morning, and he noticed that almost everybody in their room had gone out for breakfast. Maybe he should have wakened up earlier if only he did not sleep late. Just like Haru who was the only one left asleep among them.

"Haru, wake up!" Musica said as he patted his friend's face several times. But it didn't work.

The spiky-haired lad stood out and sighed. And with a slight lifting of his leg, he strongly pushed his foot forward on Haru's stomach.

"Ooouuuuch!" Haru suddenly stood up and held Musica's collar.

"What the heck is your problem!"

Musica smirked at the angered boy. "Good morning!"

"Huh?" Haru looked at the balcony and realized that the sun was already up in the sky.

"Take it easy, man. You must be dreaming too much," Musica said as he put down Haru's fist.

"It's breakfast time. Let's go down."

"Um...okay," Haru replied, his eyes nailed on the floor.

"Oh yeah, I know some good resto near this resort," Musica added to catch Haru's attention. "And guess what, Melodia and I are going out tonight! It's Christmas Eve so it'll be really nice to have dinner with somebody. Don't you think that's a nice idea?"

Haru smiled. "Yeah. It is..."

"Then you better get moving now! C'mon!" Musica then slid the door open and stepped out.

Haru thought about what he said for a while. This must be a good chance for him, and he wouldn't let this opportunity slip away. And with a brighter look on his face, he went out of the room and headed for breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Musica pushed the door of the canteen open and entered. With him was Haru who had Plue resting on his head as usual.

"Hey, Musica! Haru! Why don't you join us?" Melodia called out from the table she and Elie were.

"Their other girl friends are not around. Come on, Haru!" Musica said as he neared Melodia's table.

Haru paused for a while before staggering toward them.

Elie was munching her sandwich, but when she noticed that Haru was looking at her, she stopped and wore a sweet smile.

Haru felt a little livelier, and so he smiled back.

There were four chairs around the wooden square table and two were already occupied by Elie and Melodia oppositely. Musica sat next to Melodia, which left the ash-haired boy with no choice but to sit beside the girl who smiled at him.

"I heard that Ms. Reina is planning to hold a small party before midnight," Melodia said, bringing up a topic. "So we better be back at the resort at that time."

Elie started to mix her hot chocolate and gazed at her reflection on its umber surface.

"Seems like many are going out for dinner tonight," Elie said.

Haru then softly choked while eating his bread.

"Since you two are going out as well, I'm wondering what to do later on..."

Haru then cleared his throat. Elie turned to the person beside her.

Haru's hands were beginning to perspire, but as much as he can, he tried to look as calm as possible.

"Um...," he stammered. "If you don't have something to do later...then..."

"Hello people!"

"Puun!"

"Oh, hello, Seria!" Elie greeted. Seria cheerfully smiled at her.

"I'm hoping you'll all enjoy the little something our management and your faculty members have prepared for Christmas Eve," the cerulean-haired girl said.

"Sounds fun! If you need some help then you can just call us," Musica replied as he looked at Haru's dark face.

"Hey, Haru."

"Huh?" the boy slowly turned his head to her.

"Cheer up! This day's going to be really fun!"

Haru, forcing a smile, just agreed. "Y-yeah."

"See you guys later then!" And with that, Seria left.

Musica then cleared his throat as he slightly nudged at Melodia.

"Excuse us, we're just going to get some cake," the brunette told her friend. They both stood up and hurriedly left the table.

Haru breathed deeply before turning to Elie once more.

His face was serious, but she still seemed clueless of what he was planning to say.

"Well then, what was it you were going to say?" she asked.

Haru knew he must not mess up now. Just tell it to her straight. It's now or never.

"Tonight, would you like to...go out..."

Elie somewhat blushed.

Suddenly,

"Elie!"

...a blond boy came rushing from the entrance door and to their table. Holding a bouquet of roses, he stood in front of the table where Elie was.

Haru and Lucia's eyes met and tension was beginning to build up between the two again. Haru knew what he was going to say, so he had to move first before he does.

"Elie."

She nervously looked at him as Haru abruptly stood up.

"Will you go out with me?"

Haru and Lucia both said.

- - -

People around them who got curious of the commotion began to stare at their table.

Elie was so embarrassed and baffled at the same time that she grabbed Haru and Lucia's arms and pulled them outside.

Plue then jumped off Haru's head and innocently waved its paws goodbye.

"Let's fix this outside!" Elie furiously exclaimed as she kicked the canteen's doors open. Haru was a bit tensed, but Lucia seemed to be happy since Elie was holding his hand.

- - -

Meanwhile, Musica and Melodia went back to their controversial table and sat on their chairs in silence.

Prodding a fork on his cake, Musica peeked at the window beside them and glanced at the beautiful winter mountains.

"Nice day, ne?"

Melodia was on the verge of giggling when she replied, "You said it."

"Puuun!" Plue replied too as it dug its sharp nose in the cake.

- - - - - - - - -

Elie quickly let go of them and then placed her hands on her waist.

"Are you guys crazy! What _is _it with the two of you!"

But before either of the boys got a chance to complain, the frivolous Lucia handed the bouquet to her.

With a glimmering smile his lips showed, he sweetly said, "Before anything else, this is for you."

Feeling a bit irritated at his action, Elie abruptly grabbed the flowers and replied in a monotonous voice, "Thank you. But this still doesn't better the situation."

"Elie."

She faced the ash-haired boy who calmly uttered her name.

"I'm sorry if you felt bad about what we did but really..." His eyes came across her gaze.

"I just want to be with you for some time."

Elie's heart throbbed louder. She couldn't believe Haru was saying those things to her. She never expected that he would somehow appreciate what she felt for him, but this seemed to be more than enough for her.

All that she needed to do was to say yes. But then, it wouldn't be fair. She does like Haru, but it's not only Haru who asked her. She couldn't follow she wanted, because she didn't want to be selfish to Lucia.

She had not yet made up her mind, but a decision should be done. So if the choice couldn't be entirely up to her, then they had to do their part too.

Elie lazily sighed. She raised her arm, shoved her sleeve, and revealed her watch.

It was seventeen minutes after eight.

"Okay. I'm going out for dinner," she finally said, making Haru and Lucia's eyes glitter in hope.

"Why don't we just all have dinner together?"

"No way!" The boys both said before glaring intensely at each other once more.

"Fine...then I guess it's all up to you to decide," Elie continued.

"What do you mean 'we should decide?' Shouldn't it be _your_ choice?" Lucia barged in.

"I'll be waiting at the porch this afternoon at 5:30. Okay, I know this idea is really lame but I don't know how to deal with the two of you regarding this matter. So whoever comes to me first shall be my date for tonight. Alright?"

"Eh?" Haru mumbled.

"No problem, Elie!" Lucia hollered. "See you at five thirty then!"

The cocky Rareglove heir threw an evil glimpse on his rival before marching away happily. He was really confident he'd win over Glory this time. He never would want to lose to him again.

Haru's eyes were glued to his foe until he was out of sight. He thought that, maybe, he just needed a little bit more push to overcome his unusual timidity. As what they said, grab the opportunity when you have the chance.

Just then, he felt a weak tap on his shoulder. He turned back and saw Elie smiling shyly to him.

"Sorry I shouted at you guys."

"Um, no! That's nothing! We're okay!" Haru blurted out, rubbing his head.

"Then," Elie looked at his perplexed face. "I'll be waiting for you. Jaa!"

He idly waved his hand as he watched her run away. Her last words rang in his ears. She would be waiting for him.

His lips then formed a pleased curve.

- - - - - - -

"How do I look?"

Julius upped his head and observed the blond boy's fashion. Lucia donned in a formal black tuxedo with a golden necktie and a rose stuck on his left chest's pocket.

Julius' eyes were glittering with awe. "Beautiful, Lucia-san! Girls will surely swoon upon your presence!"

Veins popped from Lucia's bangs-covered forehead. "Do I need to tell you _again_ that I don't want you calling me 'Lucia-san'!"

"P-pardon me, er, Lucia...," the other apologized. "But don't you think it's still too early? We still have an hour before 5:30."

"It's better than being late! Besides, I need to come there before Glory." With a tightly clenched fist and a flame sparkling in his eyes, he continued, "I don't want to be humiliated by him anymore!"

- -

Meanwhile, Haru was hanging out with Musica and the other boys under a huge pine tree near the inn.

The cinder-haired boy was glimpsing at his watch once in while, and this time, it showed him that it was already fifty-five minutes past four.

"Hey Haru, what's up with your watch? Are you gonna meet someone?" one of the guys spoke.

"The lucky guy's finally goin' out with Elie!" Musica jabbered.

"Ooooh..." the boys teased.

"Cut it out! It's no big deal!" Haru cried out, his face starting to turn red. "Anyways I'm going!"

"Make sure you don't mess things tonight!" another one joshed shortly before the boys broke out in laughter.

"'ttaku mo...," Haru muttered as he walked away from them.

- - - -

Haru slid the door of the entrance and walked right in. He was about to go back to his room when he noticed the manager carrying a pile of books.

He rushed to her and offered his help.

"That's nice of you, but I think I can do this myself," Seria kindly refused.

"Oh, I see." Haru then smiled. "By the way, I'm looking forward to tonight's party. See you later then!"

"Um, Haru!"

He turned back and faced her. "What is it?"

"Can I just ask...," she nervously said as she felt her cheeks becoming warm. "...if you have something else to do tonight?"

"Huh?" He was startled at first but he eventually answered. "Well, I'm going out for dinner..."

"Is that so?" Seria softly replied, her eyes looking down on the floor. Then she smiled.

"I was hoping you could taste some of the cookies I made. But anyway, I'll just give you some during the party."

"Sure. Later then!" Haru finally turned and walked away.

Seria took one last glance on him before continuing what she was doing. She sighed, and smiled at herself.

She knew that as a manager, she couldn't build strong bonds with their customers and lodgers since her work is the priority. But that boy, she was getting more and more fond of him.

But all her thoughts suddenly disappeared when she felt a slimy thing grab her leg.

"Aaah!"

**/BLAG/**

- - -

Having heard a brief scream and a crashing sound, Haru supposed it came from the books Seria was carrying. He quickly raced back and saw the unlikely accident.

"Seria! What happened!" He assisted the blue-haired girl who had just fallen on the floor with all the books scattered around.

"You should've let me help you with this," Haru said.

"But something touched my leg and that really shocked me!" she explained.

Just then, one of the books on the floor shook. And beneath it stood the blue jelly creature that had caused another accident.

"You!" Haru's eyes widened in surprised.

"Oh hello there," it greeted.

"Griff! Stop causing trouble now!" Seria scolded.

But Haru suddenly grabbed the creature and lifted it off the floor.

"You're the pervert who ruined the wall in the hot springs last night!" Haru raged while shaking it non-stop.

"P-please calm down! Ai-I'm just heeere tooo tell Seriia-saaan that the stooove in the-a-a kitchen iiis on fiiire!"

"What?" Haru stopped.

"This is bad!" Seria uttered as she tried to stand up. "Ouch!"

But she got off-balanced and ended up with Haru catching her.

"You okay?" He asked but then noticed that her foot was beginning to swell.

"Hey, Seria, your foot--!"

Seria looked at it as well. "So that's why it was hurting so much. But the kitchen--"

"No need to worry," the boy said as he assisted her to sit on the floor. "Just stay here while this creature and I go fix the problem."

"It's Griff, sir."

"Okay, Griff, whatever. Anyway, after that I'm gonna help you treat that, alright?"

"A-alright," she nervously replied.

Haru left her with a smile of guarantee before he and Griff head off.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Elie looked up at the tangerine sky. The sun was almost hiding behind the mountains, and the moon was beginning to reappear in the twilight heavens. It was getting a little bit colder too. Well, it was the Christmas season, the only thing missing was for snow to fall.

She glanced at her watch--5:20pm, it said.

Maybe she was a bit early there in the porch, and it seemed pretty awkward for a girl to be waiting for the boy. But she didn't care. And even though she said she would go with the person who comes first, she was only waiting for one person.

She was waiting for Haru.

- - - - - - -

Seria was staring at her foot that was being bandaged by Haru.

"There you go," Haru said after tying the last edges of the bandage together.

They were in her room and Seria was sitting at the end of her bed. Haru was fixing the first aid stuff he put out and returned them inside the drawer of her table.

"Good thing the fire didn't get any bigger. Or else we would've had a harder time exterminating it," he added.

"Thanks for your help, Haru."

"That's nothing. You should be more careful next time. Especially when that Griff is around!"

Seria just giggled. "Yeah, I think so. Griff is always like that. But he's really helpful in the kitchen."

_"A hentai chef! How absurd," _Haru thought as he had a sweat drop on his head.

She shifted her eyes to the window and noticed the varying colors of the sky.

"It's just now that I noticed the beauty of the sunset in the mountains."

Haru glanced the window too. "...Sunset! Oh no!"

Haru suddenly wore a panicking face as he shoved his sleeve and looked at the time.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Sorry, Seria! I have to go now! Jaa!" Haru quickly got his jacket and rushed outside.

- - - - - - - - -

Once again, Elie glanced at her watch. This time, it was exactly five-thirty. The race would start from there.

"Puun!"

"Huh?"

Plue cutely ran to her. She caught it and cradled it in her arms as she always does.

"What's up, Plue?" she smiled at its innocently cute and cuddly face.

Just then, she heard footsteps from behind her. Seeing Plue, her suspicion must be correct.

She turned back to greet the person she waiting for.

"Haru!"

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

- - - - - -

Comments, criticisms, and all you want to say are welcome. Kindly review please!


End file.
